Two Worlds
by Random Irken Derp
Summary: And now there's and alien in my backyard. Crap. I mean he IS my favorite character on I.Z. but it's not like there will end up being anything between us. Right? ZaOCr Rated T for language Romance/Friendship/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

**Emma P.O.V.**

"EMMA!"

I started awake to see the hideous gremlin face of my teacher Ms. Hopps.

"Sleeping again I see."

I sighed. She should be used to this by now. Math bores me to death!

"This pathetic human subject is utterly pointless." I thought slipping into my alien persona.

I tended to do that every once in a while. I herd a few children snicker behind me. I growled and shot them all a death glare that only made them burst out laughing. The final bell rang as everyone burst from their classes spilling into the halls.

"Have a nice day everyone!" My teacher beamed. She only glared as I past then when back to smiling.

What a bitch.

Walking through the hallways all I could hear was the sound of 800 middle school students leaving for spring break. But through all that noise I could hear one distinct person in the crowd.

"Hey green freak!"

I herd a girl call. The voice belonged to Micelle a snotty fashion diva from my English class. She always picked on me for my "horrible fashion decisions" like my Invader Zim jacket.

Invader Zim is the only thing that's been keeping me sane for the last few years. Or as sane as I can be. It's a cartoon that I've been fond of for a long time and it has escalated from just liking it to being a total psycho fangirl.

I've become a celebrity of sorts with my jacket. It looks like one of the main characters named Gir. A robot that always disguised himself as a green dog with eyes and ears on the hood and the words "Doomie doomie doom" printed on the back. I never took it off so everyone knows who I am but I'm only made fun of for it.

"Hey freak! The buses are made for normal people!" Micelle shouted as I headed towards the parking lot.

She continued to yell insults at me but I fully disregarded her taunts and got on my bus. The ride home was even worse than school. All around me were ignorant screams from the boys and the two girls next to me constantly whispering and laughing. I couldn't hear a thing they said but I knew it was another rumor about me living in a cave outside of town or some shit.

More and more students poured off the bus until eventually I was left alone in the front seat behind the driver. Soon we pulled up at my house and I practically ran out of my seat and up the driveway. I just needed to be home. Slamming the door behind me I breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least I get a few days away from that crap." I said aloud.

"Dee-Dee!" I called.

A small black puppy with pointed ears scampered from the living room right towards me. I smiled and pet her head. Dee-Dee looked up at me panting and she also seemed to be smiling. I smiled back and headed down the hall towards my room. Her paws clicked on the wood floor as she followed me.

I found a note taped to my door that read 'Last minute business trip. Be back Sunday. Love Mom'.

My mom always did this. I wasn't even sure what she did for a living nor did I care. All I knew is that every once in a while she has to leave and stay on the other side of the country for a couple days.

At least it gives me time to breath for all her over protective smothering. My mom was weird like that. One minute she worries about me being outside because it's a little windy the next she doesn't give a single shit about anything but her job.

I sighed and kicked my door open. Throwing my backpack down on the floor I plopped down on my bed. Dee-Dee jumped up and licked my face. I pet her again as she lay down next to me.

I sighed looking up at my ceiling. "Can't I for once have something go my way?" I thought out loud.

I pulled my backpack up onto my bed a rummaged through it finding my history homework. I might as well try to get something done. I read a few pages on the Revolutionary War and fighting for independence and all that. I started getting a little tired and closed my eyes for a second.

BOOM!

I fell off my bed in a startled panic as the house shook. I heard crashes and thumps along with a loud ringing in my ears. All of it happening in seconds. My head throbbed and my body ached. I just lay there on the floor for a few minutes. Eventually I was able to stand up on my shaking legs and see what happened.

It was already dark out. Looking at my clock I could see it was already 10:05.

"Damn. I was out that long?" I asked to the silence.

Dee-Dee ran up to me whining in fear. She stayed close to me as I walked through the dark house.

All around me racks of CD's and souvenirs were broken and toppled on to the floor. I slipped my black hightops on to shield my feet from the broken glass and looked out the shattered kitchen window. A cloud of smoke covered a small area of the backyard obstructing my vision of anything further than it. Dee-Dee whined at me from the hallway refusing to go any further. I could tell she was scared.

"Don't worry Dee-Dee." I soothed "I'll be right back." I was never sure if she could understand me or not but I talked to her all the time anyways.

I grabbed the fire extinguisher from under the sink and went out the back door.

I ran across the yard as fast as I could towards the smoke tower near the back. It looked liked something crashed. A meteor? I blindly sprayed the smoke and when it all subsided I didn't see a meteor I saw a ship. No doubt about it. This thing was an Irken Voot Cruiser. Like from Invader Zim. No not like Invader Zim it was Invader Zim! It was Zim's ship or at least the same model.

I gawked at the small but impressive ship for a few minutes before something clicked in my brain. Someone would see this if I didn't do something. Always being loyal to the Irken Empire even though they aren't the same species as me I ran back to the front of the yard over to the shed.

In the darkness I grabbed a large tarp some steaks and a mallet and ran back. I could now see the ship clearly since all the smoke was gone my eyes had adjusted to the dark night. There were scratches and burn marks all over it. The windshield was completely smashed to pieces and inside laid a small figure. It didn't take me two seconds to know who it was. Zim.

I dragged the small irken out of the ship and laid him on the grass. Then I covered the cruiser with the tarp and hammered it into the ground. When I finished I couldn't help but wonder why no one else even noticed. You'd think someone would be suspicious of a random defining noise and a small earthquake.

"Oh yeah! My neighbors are all at a house party down the street." I remembered.

Every year the same guy has a huge party over spring break and since I'm the only kid in the neighborhood my house is the only one that night who still has the lights on other than him.

"The music must be so loud that they barely herd the crash." I thought aloud taking a second to listen to what wub-filled pop remix crap they were listening to.

I double-checked the tarp making sure nothing suspicious was peeking out before turning back to Zim and he did not look too good. There was a huge bleeding gash on his head and blood seeping through some parts on his dirty torn up and slightly burn clothes. Zim groaned and shifted a little after I had though he might have been dead for a few seconds. It looked like he was waking up.

**Zim P.O.V.**

"Hey. Can you hear me?" I herd a voice call out.

I was surrounded in darkness mainly due to the fact my eyes were closed.

"Hey. Wake up." The voice spoke again.

I wanted to open my eyes and see who was calling me but my body was in complete agony I didn't even have the strength to open them. I simply lay there.

I felt something lift me off the ground and began to slowly carry me. Eventually I stopped and herd the creak of a door opening and what seamed to be a barking noise.

"Dee-Dee! Shush!" the voice ordered.

The barking stopped and I was carried farther inside. I was laid down on a smooth hard surface. I herd footsteps leave the room and come back after a few minutes.

My right glove soon began to slip off and then my left one. I felt a warm hand touch mine. Another hand rolled up my sleeves. I winced at the pain of the fabric rubbing on a gash in my left arm. A small cloth dapped my wound and another piece was wrapped around it. The same went for the injury on my head.

The hand touched my chest and I was close to screaming in pain. It gently lifted up my shirt and found the large bleeding cut across it. I was lifted once again and placed in what seemed to be a chair.

"Lift your arms up. Okay?"

I obeyed trying to ignore the pain. I felt my shirt go past my face and arms. A chill ran up my spine as the cool atmosphere stung my bare skin. The cloth wrapped around my chest as my arms began to weaken.

"Alright. Is anything else injured?" the voice asked.

My entire body ached beyond the meaning of the word but I shook my head. The voice walked away again and then came back. It slowly pulled down my jaw and stuck something small in my mouth.

"I just ask one more thing of you." It spoke softly. "Swallow this and try to get some rest."

I let the small object slide down my throat and finally managed to speak.

"Who…are you?" I asked.

I attempted to open my eyes but the light above me was too bright to adjust to.

"I'm just a friend. I want to help you."

A friend? I haven't heard anyone say that to me in along time and I'd rather forget about that particular human.

The voice carried me out of the cold room and into a fairly warm one. My muscles were beginning to relax and the pain was disappearing. Whatever the voice had given me was taking the pain away.

I was finally able to open my eyes in the dark room. A small stream of light came from the doorway darkening the figure standing by the door. It looked like a human female but my blurry vision limited my sight.

"Just go to sleep. I promise you'll feel better when you wake up." Her voice faded as my eyes closed.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I sighed and closed the door. I hoped Zim's wounds didn't end up getting infected or anything. Dee-Dee came up to me wagging her tail. Obviously wanting to see our new guest.

"No Dee-Dee…" I whispered. "We need to let him rest."

She seemed to understand me and walked away from the door.

I grabbed some towels and bed sheets and covered the shattered windows. Sweeping up all the broken glass and everything that crashed onto the floor. I picked up the bandages and painkillers on the table and wiped up the light pink alien blood that stained the surface.

I grabbed Zim's clothes and went into the bathroom. I had no idea blood stains were so hard to clean out. I used every cleaning booster I could find in the house until they were good as new and left them to drip dry. I didn't know what would happen to them in the dryer and I didn't feel like pissing off an alien that could kill me in a heartbeat with no regrets.

After a few hours everything was cleaned up and my weariness was beginning to set in. Dee-Dee was knocked out on her dog bed and the house was completely silent. I crept back into my bedroom where Zim was sleeping.

I couldn't help but smile. He was kind of cute when he slept. I slipped my jacket off and sat down on my bedside table staring down at him. I thought it would be best to keep an eye on him.

"He may be cute now but that's when he's quiet. He may be my favorite character but he could be a real asshole if he's awake." I thought to myself.

My head started to feel light and my vision blurred for a second.

"No! I can't fall asleep!" I yelled in my head.

I slapped myself to keep myself awake. I grabbed a pencil and my notebook and began to sketch. After about 5 drawings I put my notebook away and tried to find something else to occupy my time.

At about 3:12 I was bored out of my mind. I ended up nudging Zim's antennae by accident and he almost woke up. I couldn't help but ask myself what these things were for. I gently stroked one and Zim groaned and tensed a little. I hesitated but continued to mess with them until the point I was sitting on the bed and Zim started purring. Okay. That's too awkward for me.

I suddenly remembered how soft my bed was which was kind of stupid to forget but I was so tired. I slowly laid down for a quick rest…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Stayed up all night for this! Hope u like it. Thanks to invaderzimdibfan and Fritter Critter for my first follows and favorites EVER! I feel so special :'D Chapter 2 Awkward Introductions and Pancakes! Zim P.O.V

I groaned and shifted not wanting to wake up. Now I understood why humans slept so long it was very comfortable. I was in a bit of pain but I could easily ignore that. I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. I was lying on a large black bed in what looked like a human bedroom.

I sat up noticing a long row of small dolls sitting on a shelf. I leaned in closer to get a better look when my hand touched something under the blanket. I jumped slightly. It grunted and moved and eventually sat up next to me.

It was a human girl about 14 from what I could tell. She had dirty blonde hair wearing a messy purple shirt and black pants. She rubbed her eyes and didn't really notice me for a second until she turned and gasped at the sight of me.

We both sat there not moving or speaking. We just stared at each other with wide eyes. The human's face was turning an odd reddish color and she eventually spoke up.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

There was no question that was the voice I had herd last night. I finally pulled my eyes away from her and nodded. I didn't want to talk to such a lower life form even if it did take me in.

A chill ran up my spine as I remembered all but my pants and Pak were gone. She seemed to notice and got up from the bed.

"I'll be right back okay?"

How cute. The human is trying to appear brave but I could still hear the fear and shakiness in her voice as all do when facing the mighty Zim. I glared at her as she left the room.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I gently closed the door behind me and went to the bathroom where Zim's clothes were.

"I can't believe I fell asleep next to him." I muttered to myself.

My face was still burning red from what happened. I went up and felt his clothes. Still wet. I ran across the house to the basement steps and descended into the darkness. I found the light switch and slowly went down the creaky wood steps.

I found a small basket of freshly washed clothes and picked out a few things for Zim to wear.

"Based on his size they might be a little too big but other than that they should be fine." I said to myself picking through the clothes.

I finally chose a light pink t-shirt a dark pink jacket some black sweatpants and a pair of socks and ran back upstairs.

**Zim P.O.V.**

The human returned minutes later holding several articles of filthy earth clothes and casually dropped them on my legs.

"I washed your clothes last night and there still wet so you can wear these for now." She explained coldly then left the room again.

I just sat there for a few minutes staring at the door. If I was going to find out why this human took me in I couldn't just sit here and take orders from her. I jumped out of the bed then almost instantly froze from the cold morning air from the broken window to my left.

I turned back to the clothes and eventually put them on. I found a mirror in the closet and to be honest I didn't look to bad even if I was covered in bandages and human rags. I took a few more minutes to more thoroughly examine the room. It was pretty normal for a bedroom. It had a large bed a couch a long dresser and a small desk. I went to get a closer look at the dolls I saw earlier.

They weren't much to see. All hand made and poorly at that. But the first one was a human doll with black hair and a big head the second having purple hair and a black dress. They seemed familiar but I couldn't place it.

I found a notebook sitting on the desk. It was red covered in various kinds of stickers. I knew the human wouldn't want me snooping around in her things but it's not like she could do anything. I could easily overpower her despite being a bit shorter than her. I was a trained invader after all.

I opened the book and flipped through a few pages. It was just a sketchbook. The first couple of pages didn't interest me much. Just pictures of humans in a cutesy big-eyed style but something did seem odd about these. Looking closer I found it. An irken symbol with a ribbon through it in the bottom corner of every used page.

I wasn't even paying attention to the pictures any more. It wasn't until I got half way through the book that the symbol disappeared. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

How could she have possibly known about this? It wasn't likely that she was irken herself or that she had met another before me.

I set the book back down on the desk and tried to disregard it. Opening the bedroom door I walked across a carpeted hallway into the kitchen.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I herd Zim trying to sneak into the kitchen while I was making some pancakes. Did he really think I couldn't hear him? I sighed and went back to my breakfast.

Ever since I started taking a cooking class in school I've made a nice breakfast for my mom and I every Saturday. I guess Zim would have to do this time.

I finally herd him cough to get my attention. I finished making my last pancake and turned to face him. To be honest he looked kinda cute in some of my clothes.

"Damn it! There goes my fangirl side again!" I yelled in my head.

"I suppose you're expecting some sort of praise for saving my life." He snarled.

I shrugged. "Not really. You don't seem like one to be very kind towards humans." I sneered back.

He growled and began to walk away but stopped when he heard a clacking noise on the floor. I recognized the sound easily and smiled. This would be funny.

I heard the noise instantly speed up and Zim screaming like a girl followed by a loud thump. I turned around to see Dee-Dee on top of Zim licking his face.

I burst out laughing falling to my knees. Even though I couldn't see it I knew Zim was glaring at me. Dee-Dee got off of Zim and scampered over to me giving me a slobbery morning kiss. I saw Zim standing over me with his darkest of glares. I had to stop myself from laughing again.

"And what is it you find so amusing?" he snarled.

I stood up looking him dead in the eye.

"That would be none of your concern." I said kind of mimicking him.

"You dare speak to Zim that way you filthy human?!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes. At least I knew what he thought of me. I started to dish out my breakfast and Zim just stared at me for a while. It was a little creepy.

"You know you can help yourself if you want some." I said walking past him to the table.

He gave me his classic confused look and looked from me to the food on the counter. There was a moment of silence before he spoke up.

"So what is that thing that attacked Zim?" he motioned to Dee-Dee who was eating her own breakfast.

"That's Dee-Dee. My dog." I laughed remembering the recent memory. "She didn't attack you that's just what she does to people when she's happy or she meets someone new." I explained.

Zim actually looked interested.

"And these?" he asked poking the stack of pancakes I had just made.

"Try some. They're really good." I smiled shoving some of them down my throat.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I took a few of the flat battercake things and sat down at the table with the human. She passed a small bottle filled with a brown liquid in my direction.

"Twy um wif dis." She said her mouth full of the things.

I hesitated but reluctantly poured it on my plate. I took a small bite and with the brown sugar goop they tasted pretty good. The human smiled at me she obviously thought I liked them.

"I suppose these things are tolerable." I lied.

If I let this human know I liked these things (a lot) she'd try to take advantage of that and weaken me. Somehow.

She still smiled and I found it sickening. Stupid human! Why did I just have to be saved by one? The universe just hates me.

"Oh! I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name's Emma." She said after swallowing.

"Emma huh? Pfft human names. I'll never understand them." I thought.

"So how'd you get here?" she asked me.

I glared at her and asked myself if I should really tell her.

"This human knows something about me." I thought. "If I tell her as little as I can I'll be able to get information out of her. The human won't suspect a thing." I smirked.

"Well I was working on a new booster for my ship's engine when I was sucked into a type of weird spinny vortex thingy. After that I blacked out and woke up here."

The Emma human seemed to comprehend my explanation and stood up from the table.

"I need to go do a few things so just call me if you need anything." The Emma human dumped her plate and silverware in the sink and walked back to her bedroom.

I almost burst out laughing. As if I needed help from a filthy human. I pulled the hood of the sweatshirt I was wearing over my head and stepped outside. It reeked like human but it was all I could do as far as a disguise for now. It was late morning and a few cars were passing down the winding road that surrounded the outside of the house. I walked over to my crashed ship. I checked the damages from every angle. I had hoped they weren't very severe so I could get out of here as quickly as possible but of course nothing goes right for me. There were too many hull damages for it to be safe to fly and on top of that the engine was completely fried. I was ready to curse out of my mind before something interrupted me.

"Hiya master!"

Oh Irk no.

A small metal head I knew all too well poked out of the cockpit.

"Gir! What are you doing here?!" I screamed.

The robot only shrugged and jumped on my head. He must've snuck into the cruiser while I was busy.

"Ooo! Who's dat?"

He pointed over to one of the windows of the house that had strangely not been annihilated like the others. Emma was dangling a rubber bone in front of her and Dee-Dee kept trying to jump up and grab it with her mouth. Before I had time to explain Gir had jumped through another window wanting to meet her. This would not end well.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to magicpotofgravy for following. You peoples are all awesome!**

**Chapter 3 Blackout**

**Emma P.O.V.**

I herd something crash in the kitchen while I was playing with Dee-Dee. Why did I think Zim had something to do with it? I peaked into the kitchen to see a certain gray and blue robot sitting on the table.

He heard me come in and looked at me with huge adorable eyes. I thought I was going to have diabetes at that instant. No matter who your favorite character is no Invader Zim fan can say Gir is not the cutest thing ever.

"Hi!" he squealed. "Who are you? You're so pretty."

I blushed. Not everyday you get that complement from a cartoon robot.

"I'm Emma." I introduced with a smile.

Gir beamed back at me with his tongue sticking out like the mind-blowingly cute derpy robot that he was. He hopped off the table and hugged my legs.

"I like you. Let's be best friends!" he squeaked.

I smiled down at him. I picked him up holding him in my arms. So damn cute.

Zim burst in the door in total shock of what he was seeing. His shocked expression soon turned to a scowl.

"Gir! Get over here!" Zim barked.

"Aww. But I'm playing with the pretty girl." Gir whined hugging me tighter

Zim gave me an odd look before glaring back at Gir.

"Now Gir! You have to stay in the cruiser so you don't cause any trouble."

Gir sighed and looked up at me. "Bye Emmy." It looked like he was on the verge of tears. I could barley stand it when he cried in the show real life would tear me apart.

"Actually if it's okay with you Zim I can keep an eye on him while I'm working." I cut in.

Zim gave me that look again. The I-don't-know-what-you're-planning-but-knock-yourself-out look as I'm calling it.

"Fine. If you really want to." He growled and stepped back outside.

Gir cheered and glomped me. "Tanks Emmy! You so nice! Like a muffin!"

I giggled and carried Gir back to my room and let him sit on my bed with Dee-Dee and me. I pulled out my laptop and opened my story I was working on. It was just a fanfic I had been writing for the last couple of weeks. It's been doing pretty well. I looked over a few minutes later and saw Gir and Dee-Dee fast asleep next to me. I almost died of cuteness overload.

A few hours later I got up from my bed slowly so I didn't wake up Gir and Dee-Dee and looked out the window. It was growing darker and huge clouds were covering the sky. Remembering Zim's allergy to water I went outside. I found Zim working on the ship in the shed. I was really surprised that his small body could've moved that ship like 100 feet. I herd him grumbling to himself in what I could only assume was irken.

"Hey Zim!" I practically yelled.

It scared the shit out of him making him almost ram his head into the ship's hull. I couldn't help but smirk.

"You should probably come inside. I think there's supposed to be a storm in a few minutes."

Zim growled at me obviously not believing my story or he was still pissed at me for scaring him. I grabbed his wrist and despite his protests and small amount of biting dragged him outside to see the huge dark clouds looming over us and hear booming thunder in the distance. Zim started to shake in fear no longer caring that I was still holding on to him. Was he scared of thunderstorms? Only one way to find out. He walked with me back to the house now dead silent.

**Zim P.O.V.**

The Emma human went back outside after I went in. Was she insane?! I would've run after her but another roar from outside made me hesitate. She locked up my ship and grabbed a few loose things from outside. Her hair whipped around in the strong wind and she almost struggled to get back inside. Finally closing the door she took a few heavy breaths before turning to me.

"I'm gonna go check on how bad this storm-" her sentence was cut off by a booming strike of thunder.

I saw Gir and Dee-Dee race out to us both of them whining in fear. The human bent down to their level petting them in an attempt to calm them down. Strangely enough it worked. I began to hear raindrops hitting the windows and Emma took off running through the house.

"Of all days for it to storm…" she muttered.

I just watched her try to board up the broken windows with more sturdy materials. Gir eventually jumped in to help her thinking it was a fun game. The Emma human panted wiping the sweat from her forehead when she was finished. She headed for her room and I only followed because some of that horrible rain might still leak in. Yeah that was it.

She pulled up her computer and I could only assume she was looking up the storm.

"Okay. It says that it's supposed to pass around 10 and by the looks of it it's gonna be a big one." She announced pointing at the screen.

From what I could tell the reddish colors were a bad thing and there was a lot of that. I gulped a little. A small drizzle was dangerous enough for me since every drop of water feels like acid on my skin if I didn't wear protection but if it's actually dangerous for humans… I really didn't want to think about what would happen to me.

"But we are protected in here. Yes?" I asked a bit nervous.

The Emma human nodded. "To be honest the worst thing that could happen is a power outage." She added.

I breathed a sigh of relive and walked out of the room.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I shut down my laptop and grabbed my notebook. It was probably best if I didn't use anything plugged in for now in case of a power surge and my old lappy can't do shit for 5 minutes on it's own battery without shutting down. Flipping through my sketches they seemed different as if someone had been looking through it. Could Zim have possibly..?

FLASH!

With a bright surge of light everything went dark. I almost thought I was dead until I heard Zim screaming like a wimp. My eyes adjusted to the now powerless and pitch-black house and I went to check on Zim. Gotta make sure he didn't run into the wall while he was screaming his head off.

"Zim? Zim are you okay?"

I didn't get a response. I was starting to get a little scared. I shouldn't have watched all those creepypasta videos on Thursday night. Yeah I was still traumatized. Suddenly I felt something grab the back of my neck. I screamed before claws began to choke me and dig into my flesh. I grabbed them and wrenched it off my neck pinning it behind who had attacked me and throwing them against the wall. I herd a familiar cackle in the darkness.

"Z-Zim?!" I stuttered letting him go.

Zim burst out laughing while my heart raced.

"You should've seen the look on your face." He said between laughs.

I would have said something back but I guess it had been payback. Damn. Revenge and I have a complex relationship. When Zim finally stopped laughing I noticed how he was able to sneak up on me. His magenta eyes were glowing in the dark.

"Night vision I'm guessing." I said coldly.

Zim smirked. "Yes I can see in dark areas. Zim got you. Yes?"

I only rolled my eyes. "At least I didn't just scream like a girl. I would've kicked your ass if I didn't know it was you."

Zim only smirked victorious.

Bastard.

I grabbed a flashlight and a lantern from the living room closet. I dug out my stash of chips and candy from behind my bed and dumped some out on the living room floor and set the lantern down with the candy flipping a switch to turn it on. Zim sat with his head resting against the couch and I lay down on the floor. The carpet tickled my cheeks. Dee-Dee came in and sat next to Zim and Gir curled up next to me soon falling asleep.

It was nice.

**Zim P.O.V.**

We both sat in silence for a while eating the snacks that Emma had brought out. I particularly liked this chocolate substance she had a lot of.

"So… Why did you scream?" she asked breaking the quietness.

I could only assume she meant from when I had scared her.

"I was merely trying to get your attention. It just so happened to be in sync with the lightning strike." I stated.

"So your not scared of storms?"

"Of course not. It's pathetic to fear a flash of light and a loud noise. I don't fear anything. I've been trained to handle all types of situations." I boasted.

The human sighed. "It's not like I'm scared or anything but everyone fears something. It doesn't necessarily need to be any physical object." She replied.

I thought about it for a minute. "Explain."

"Well a person can fear being alone, death, being betrayed…" she stopped.

"…failing."

That word hit me hard. I almost had to struggle for breath. Failing. It bored into my soul and left a permeate imprint on my mind. But I never failed so how could I fear it? I suppose you don't develop a fear of death by dying once before right?

"F-Failing?" I asked. My voice sounded weak and shaky. I hoped the Emma human didn't notice this as a weakness. Zim is NOT weak.

"You believe that not completing your task well means the end of everything. Like one slip up will keep you from any sort of comfort or glory in your life." She explained.

I bit my lip. That's exactly how I felt about my mission here. To conquer the planet.

"If I failed The Tallests would never forgive me. I could be put on trial for my life. They might even kill me with out any warning!" I thought beginning to panic.

Another loud crack of thunder caught me off guard and I jumped. It took me a few seconds to realize I was clinging to the Emma human's arm in fear.

"Pathetic to be scared of storms huh." She smirked.

My cheeks turned a bright emerald. "I-It just startled me is all." I protested releasing the human.

She laughed and opened a bag of chips munching on the snacks contained inside. I shot her a glare until she shoved a chip in my direction offering it to me with a smile. I took cautiously and broke a piece off into my mouth. These Doritos things were kind of good actually. I ate the rest of it and just waited until the girl offered me another one. The past conversation completely forgotten we continued to make awkward small talk while eating from the pile of snacks. After a while my eyelids grew heavy. I saw the human yawn and I did the same.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." She announced stretching. "You can take my bed again if you want."

I nodded standing up. The human went to the bathroom to change and came back wearing a light purple tank top and matching long pants. She grabbed a small blanket and settled down on the couch across the room from the bed I sat in.

This human was strangely nice to me but there was still something suspicious about this. I settled into the bed and figured I could find out in the morning and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Mistyblackheart and InvaderKimofExorcismandAlchemy for favoriting following and reviewing.**

**Chapter 4 Blame Television **

**Emma P.O.V.**

"Wakey up Emmy!"

I jumped out of my dreamland and found Gir standing on my legs and a little too close. I ended up smashing my head into his and since it was metal I had to lie there on the couch moaning over my sudden headache while he stared at me. I eventually sat up slowly this time and looked at my phone.

"3:05?!" I almost screamed. I looked outside my window and only saw black.

"What the hell Gir? Why'd you wake me up so early?" I asked almost ready to fall back asleep.

Gir shoved a rubber piggy in my face and squeaked several times before setting it on my head. There was a moment of silence until he screamed.

"Iz on T.V.!" he screamed grabbing my collar and shacking me making the piggy fall off.

He pulled me off the couch and dragged me out to the living room. The T.V. illuminated the room which told me the power was back on and I found Dee-Dee lying in front of the screen watching it with almost a sense of awe and attention.

"Gir! Sit still! I need quite to repair your guidance chip!" the T.V. yelled in Zim's voice.

I felt like such an idiot. How could I have possibly forgotten the only time Invader Zim was ever on? I always surprised myself that I never watched it on nights I couldn't sleep. Gir ran up to the screen and pointed to himself running around Zim's base onscreen.

"Das me right dere! I look like a cow!" he squealed as himself on the screen ran into the wall temporarily blacking out.

I clasped my hand over my mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. Why was it too damn funny when my favorite characters got hurt?

"Gir be quite. Zim is trying to sleep." The real Zim moaned from my room. He stumbled out rubbing his eyes. I tried in a frantic attempted to find the T.V. remote but it was too late.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I was still half asleep when I walked out of the room. Since Gir would not cease his high-pitched noises I had decided to deal with it myself. When I found Gir and the Emma human in front of an earth broadcasting screen I was utterly shocked at what I saw. It was me and Gir in my base I opened Gir's head finding a beehive in it onscreen. I remembered that day! It was the time I fixed Gir's guidance chip and we ended up lost in the city. I stared from the screen to the human who looked just as shocked as me. She picked up the controller from the small side table and the television flashed to black.

"Where did I go?" Gir asked pawing at the screen as if that would bring it back.

I turned to the human unable to speak. I so many questions for her I couldn't even say a word. I was that shocked. Luckily she didn't need my questions to start answering them.

"Okay. There's a lot I should try to explain. You might want to sit down." She sighed plopping down on the couch. I followed waiting for her to speak again.

"First off I have not been watching you via spy cameras in your base and yes I know who and what you are. I'm not too sure how to explain this but when you mentioned that vortex you went through before you got here I think that might have been an interdimentional portal and your world is in there." She explained pointing to the dark screen.

She waited for a few seconds letting me take all of the information in. I was surprised enough that a human came up with that theory. Maybe they were a tad smarter in this world. I finally managed to get some words out.

"But…what was that?" I asked.

"A cartoon show. At least in this world it is. I watch it all the time." She replied simply.

I had herd of these cartoons before. Gir became obsessed with them for a while. I never found their appeal but if it kept humans occupied while I destroyed them I couldn't really be against these things.

"So your saying that humans in this world watch Zim's most amazing feats for entertainment?" I asked a bit flattered.

The human nodded and stood up walking to a shelf by the T.V. she pulled out a small box that was shaped and colored like my base and brought it over to me. She pulled the edge of the front wall until the magnetic clasp released it and swung open to reveal 4 thin cases. She pulled one of them out and handed it to me. It showed a picture of me and Gir in his disguise standing proud in front of a crowd of irkens and at the top 'Invader Zim' in large letters. Inside the case was a small disk that read the same thing with an image of me on it. Of course I was shocked. I stared at the disk for who knows how long until the human tapped my shoulder. I slapped her hand away and shot her a small glare.

"You can watch some if you want." She growled rubbing the red spot on the front of her hand.

She took the disk and slid it into a player underneath the T.V. Gir jumped up and sat next to me as the first episode started.

**Emma P.O.V.**

After giving Zim very specific and threatening details of what would happen if I regretted my decision to go back to bed (which are best not to be mentioned in a T rated story) I left the boys to watch the show. I normally would've stayed and watched it with them but I was too damn tired and I didn't feel like explaining all this. I barely knew what was going on.

I woke up the next morning to see everything exactly the way it was. Neither Zim nor Gir had moved an inch since I had gone to bed. It was a little creepy. I noticed a pen and notepad on Zim's lap. Was he taking notes? I saw he was on the third disc the Halloween episode to be exact. I couldn't help but laugh every time Dib yelled about his giant head and today was no exception. I laughed my butt off when he randomly screamed it when a kid off screen said "Trick or treat". I scared the crap out of Zim which I apparently had a talent for doing and that snapped him out of his trance. I smiled at him in the awkward silence.

"So what do you think?" I asked pointing to the T.V.

Zim gave me an odd look but eventually replied. "It is…interesting." He said quietly.

"How much do you know of me anyway?" he asked with a curious glare.

"Well I know about you, Gir, Dib, Gaz, the tallest, you're an irken invader, you're eyes can pop out, you have the universe's biggest ego, you hate human life, you have a tiny purple robot moose named Minimoose, you were banished to Foodcourtia before you came here as part of Operation Impending Doom 2. The list goes on and on." I said.

The look on Zim's face was priceless. He was stunned that what I had told him was only part of what I knew. It was so hard not to laugh at.

"So you want something to eat?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Zim shook his head. "Irkens don't need to eat as often as you humans. Zim is in no need of nutrients at this time." I explained making a shooing motion with his hands.

I don't think my eyes had ever rolled that much before. Seriously I didn't really mind him staying here but the third person shit drove me nuts sometimes.

I ate a small bowl of cereal and got dressed while Zim continued to watch his show. I grabbed my purse with laser firing kittens on it and my Gir wallet and slipped on my shoes.

"Zim I don't want to leave you and Gir alone here but I need to get some stuff from the store. Can you handle yourself for a little bit?" I asked.

Zim looked up at me like I was crazy. Well I am but that's beside the point. "Of course Zim can "handle himself" while you're away." He growled.

"Okay Zim I get it. You're such a "superior being" you don't even need to be asked if you can stay out of trouble for 40 minutes." I thought.

I headed for the door hesitating a little bit but eventually made my way outside.

"Be back later! Try not to blow anything up!" I called.

I just hoped they didn't get into my stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to DeathWish1234 for the follow and review**

**Gir: I like u :3**

**Chapter 5 Truths and Horrors of the Internet**

**Zim P.O.V.**

Now that the human was gone I might as well continue looking through her stuff. Going into her room I found her laptop. Seemed like it would hold her secrets and I was still curious about this show that I starred in. I scanned the keyboard until I found the power button and pressed it.

"Emmy's not gonna like dat." Gir whined from the hallway.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the screen.

"If the human finds out it will be fine as long as I can discover whatever dark secret she's keeping from me. It could be vital to our mission Gir. There's no way a human would ever act like she does around me. She's obviously hiding something." I explained.

The computer booted up and lucky for me it wasn't password protected. I love how humans are just so stupid and lazy.

I sat down at her desk and clicked the Google Chrome button. An internet browser popped up on screen and I started looking through her list of bookmarked pages.

"You Tube, FanFiction, Equestria Daily…" I listed out loud. "Zim Wiki?"

I clicked the link and saw what I was hoping to find. A website about my show. I found out the show was actually voice acted by filthy humans. I have yet to meet this Richard human but he will pay for stealing Zim's magnificent voice. And there were some episodes that were never made due to the show being cancelled. How dare they cancel Zim?! These Nickelodeon piles of scum will surly pay!

After a few more minutes of browsing I found a link to something called 'The Trial Script Reading Invadercon 2'. It was a video of the voice actors and some human named Eric reading the story for one of the unmade episodes to a crowd of cheering fans. I listened to it for a while needing to rely on my own mind for visuals. The Richard human made a few side jokes that I didn't understand and the only way I could tell was that the humans off camera were laughing very hard. The thing whole was a little neat until I got farther into the video.

"Zim. You've been nothing but a curse to the empire…" Red said in the video. My eyes widened and I almost fell out of the chair I was sitting in.

Curse to the empire? Why would The Almighty Tallest say that?! Then I remembered everything. All the things that happened in the series in this world happened to me in my world. The Tallests had said they hated me that I was insane that I wasn't an invader! I didn't even notice until now. I continued to watch the video, which was a terrible mistake. The control brains had finished analyzing my case and these few words that were spoken will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"He is…a defective."

Defective: An irken that is given a damaged I.D. Pak and does not function properly. I knew that definition well.

"So why would I be a defective?" I thought. "Me! The irken who blew up the most through out invader training and Operation Impending Doom 1! I'm not a pathetic defect I am Zim!"

I was so confused. Had they been lying to me this whole time? Did I even have a mission? Was any of this even real?

I began to feel light headed and the room began to spin and a few seconds later everything went black.

**Emma P.O.V.**

When I walked in the door with my haul from the store and Dee-Dee and Gir ran up to greet me. I know I've said it a million times but it's so fucking cute. I couldn't find Zim though. I had checked the shed before I came inside and he wasn't in the living room.

I gave Gir and Dee-Dee some pet toys I bought to keep them occupied and set the rest of my little things on the kitchen table.

"…King Gir. Ruler of Earth."

It was faint but I knew that sound. I went into my room and not only found my laptop on playing The Trial but also Zim lying on the ground barely moving.

"Zim? Zim wake up!" I yelled shaking him.

Zim groaned and opened his eyes. I was glad he wasn't hurt.

"What happened?" he asked in a bit of a daze.

I pulled him up on his feet and closed my laptop.

"That's kinda what I want to know." I sighed.

When I looked back to my laptop Zim seemed a little skittish.

"Zim? What did you see on here?" I asked calmly.

Zim only sighed and lowered his head. He looked like his entire life was a… oh no he didn't. Hoping that he wouldn't slap it again I put my hand on Zim's shoulder.

"You put the pieces together didn't you." I said quietly. Zim looked like he was about to burst into tears. He fell back on to my bed and covered his face with his hands.

"You knew about this?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Zim. It's my fault you had to find out" I really didn't know why I thought it was my fault but knowing Zim he would want someone to blame other than himself.

"Don't be stupid Emma human. I went poking around in your things and stumbled upon the truth. You had no control over the situation." He said blankly gazing at the ceiling.

I was shocked. He had just admitted to it being his fault. I almost thought this wasn't the real Zim. Despite all that I smiled at him a little.

**Zim P.O.V.**

The human explained the rest to me after a few moments of silence. I finally remembered everything. I couldn't believe I had been so ignorant not to notice it before.

"So what are you gonna do?" the human asked. "I mean now that you know all this what are you going to do when your ship is fixed?"

I shrugged. I really didn't know what I would do. I couldn't stay here with this dirt child but I wouldn't even have a purpose if I went back. The whole thing gave me a headache. I heard a familiar squeaking sound behind me and saw the Emma human squeaking one of Gir's rubber piggies. She smiled and looked over at me.

"I can kinda see why Gir likes these so much. They are kind of cute." She giggled.

I groaned and stood up from the bed. The human followed me into the living room where Gir and Dee-Dee were playing with a tennis ball. They raced around the house occasionally getting into a small wrestling match then picking up another toy and repeating. The human and I just watched them from the couch.

"I've hardly ever seen Dee-Dee this hyper before." The Emma human smiled. "She must really like having someone else her size to play with."

I tried not to look happy but I almost felt myself becoming soft. I could tell the filthy human saw it too. I wanted to punch myself. These horrible things were starting to get to me. Stupid stinking human!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: FINALLY! Now a list of reasons this took so long.**

**1. I'm lazy**

**2. School**

**3. I had no idea what to do for this one :P**

**4. YOUR MOM**

**5. Jk**

**7. My life is pointless**

**8. Whoa I just sounded goth for a sec.**

** 9. Did I say 6?**

** 10. Fuck it! Enjoy the chap.**

**Chapter 6 Motherly Love**

**Emma P.O.V.**

I heard Dee-Dee whine at me and put her front paws on the couch. I groaned and shoved her off. I wasn't in the best mood.

Zim had taken my bed again last night and I had to spend half the night cleaning up what Gir and Dee-Dee had knocked over during their little chase. It didn't help that my couch was so lumpy that I had barely gotten any sleep.

I was going to just keep lying there but then I heard it. The one noise that would instantly complicate this entire thing. The sound of my mom opening the front door.

My eyes snapped open and I scrambled for my phone. Shit! It was Monday the day mom said she'd be back. I jumped up and ran over to Zim shaking him as fast as I could.

"Zim! Wake up!" I yell whispered.

He groaned and stared at me half asleep. I pulled him out of bed and shoved him in my closet.

"I'll explain in a minute. Just stay there and don't say or do anything." I ran out of my room hoping that I could find Gir before my mom did but I heard a scream from the kitchen.

Fuck.

I ran to the kitchen where my mom was cowering from Gir who was sitting on the table.

"Emma? Wh-What is that thing?!" she screeched.

Gir waved at her spastically and I just had to face-palm before I went over to help her.

"Hi mom. I see you met Gir my uh… new toy." I smiled hoping she would buy it.

"Since when did you get this thing?"

"Uh grandma sent it. I guess she thought it was my birthday or something." I started to sweat.

Please take the bait mom.

"So this is some sort of new robot thing they have on the market now?" she asked.

I nodded and thought I was in the clear until I heard a banging noise coming from my room.

Zim you moron.

"Now what was that?! Another toy from grandma?" I couldn't answer this time.

My mom headed for my room to confront the noise. I pulled on her arm to try and slow her down but it was no use.

"Mom! You really shouldn't go in there. It's just such a mess in there I'll go deal with it." she shook me off and opened the door just in time for Zim burst out of my closet.

She was paralyzed and so was Zim. I was in some deep shit now. My mom made the first move, which was running from my room to her cell phone in her purse that was on the kitchen counter. I beat her to it and clutched her purse as tight as I could. I knew what she was going to do.

"Emma! Give me back my phone." She ordered.

"I won't let you turn him in to the cops mom!" I growled. "Just calm down and I can explain everything."

We both took deep breaths and I soon dropped her purse. I took her into my room and found Zim still standing there. Gir followed us skipping down the hallway. I tapped Zim on the head. He snapped out of it and slapped my hand again.

What was with him and slapping?

My mom sat down on the couch and Dee-Dee bounded over to her licking her hand. Zim and I sat with her and Gir climbed onto my lap. My mom couldn't stop gazing at Zim in shock of what she saw.

After about an hour of explaining that I found Zim and Gir in the yard and that they had been here all weekend and needed to stay for a while I think my mom got it.

"Emma. No offence to your little friends but I am not taking in two freaks from the moon!" she yelled.

"Little?!" Zim shouted back.

The two shot daggers at each other until I intervened.

"Mom! They don't have anywhere to go. They might be a bit of a handful but I'll take full responsibility for both of them." I said hugging Gir making him giggle.

Mom gave me a total what the fuck look and sighed.

"It's not that I don't trust that you can handle yourself but it seems like your friends could get a little out of control and you have school next week." She whispered.

"I can do this mom. Don't worry about it." I smiled.

"Well okay but be careful. I have some work to do on my computer so call if you need help." She left the room and I turned to see Zim glaring at me.

"I am so sorry Zim. I totally forgot she was coming back today. I've had a lot on my mind."

Zim only sighed looking away from me.

**Zim P.O.V.**

The rest of the day was generally quiet and later the human's mother called us for dinner.

"Hell yeah! Tai food!" the Emma human cheered.

I only stared at the odd slop sitting in a white styrofoam box. The humans dished out their food into small blue bowls and gave Gir some as well. Emma hung a thick noodle in front of my face. I took it and began chewing on it only on the fact nothing she's given as killed me. Yet. It was very soft and a little sweet. I guess it wasn't too bad.

"You can have some if you like it." she added.

"You need to eat too Emma. Don't give up all your food." Her mother ordered walking to the table.

"I won't mom! But it's actually rare to find something that won't kill him. He can have some of my noodles and I'll have all the meat and stuff." She smiled at me.

She picked about half of her noodles and put them in another bowl for me. After a few I was starting to grow a small liking to them.

"So Emma your friend? What's his name?" Emma's mother asked.

I would've answered but my mouth was full.

"It's Zim." The Emma human said glancing at me with a smile.

We mostly ate are food in silence the mother every once in a while asking me a basic question I could answer in less than a second. Soon enough we were all finished and Emma was cleaning up the small mess Gir had made since he ate so barbarically.

"Uh Zim was it?" her mother asked. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

I hesitated looking over at the Emma human. She smiled at me and walked back to her room with Gir and Dee-Dee at her heels. I still sat across the table from her mother.

"I don't know who or even what you are but my daughter almost never has bad judgment. If you want to stay here as long as Emma trusts you I'll let you." She said looking me in the eyes.

I was a bit stunned but I nodded. "Just don't hurt her and we should be fine. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot." She apologized.

I was about to respond when an interruption came up.

"DEAD BABY NAZI ASS CHEESE POWER FART!"

It caught me off guard a little and I ended up falling over onto the floor. I stood up and walked over to Emma's room where the scream had come from. I found the human sitting on her bed staring at the screen of her T.V. with a hateful scowl clutching a controller in her hands. She took a deep breath and saw me in the doorway.

"Hey Zim. Sorry if I spooked you." She giggled. "It's just this fucking part in this game!" she continued with a growl. "It's bullshit! I mean how the hell am I supposed to get these two dick butts to this place without getting any of us killed! I fricken hate escort missions." She ranted rapidly pressing more buttons.

I couldn't help but smile at the human's antics. I sat down next to her and watched her play the game onscreen failing several more times before doing what humans call 'rage quitting'. She fell back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Sorry about my mom Zim. She's just protective sometimes." She said with a sigh.

"I'm actually kinda glad you and Gir are here." She continued petting her dog. "I mean it would be a little boring if you weren't." she quickly added her face changing color again.

That night I took her bed yet again only because she insisted. I heard her toss and turn for over an hour. I could tell she was uncomfortable. I finally decided it would even the score and got up from the bed. I wouldn't want to be in debt to this human later.

I gently lifted her off the couch and placed her in the bed. She turned on her side and relaxed with a small sigh. I was about to leave her to sleep when something latched onto my arm. I looked down and saw the human clutching it with both hands and nuzzling it in her sleep with a calm smile. I carefully pried her off and sat down on the couch.

"Aww. You two are so cute." I looked over at Gir looking at me with dreamy eyes. I was stunned.

"Gir! What are you talking about?" I whispered feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"You like Emmy don't you!" Gir squealed.

I shushed him. "I do not "like her" Gir. I will admit she is a more tolerable human but I certainly don't like her." I explained scowling at him.

"But you two are bestest friends like corn dogs!" he cheered.

Shushing him again I growled looking away from him. He poked at my cheek beaming.

"Why does your face look funny master?" he asked.

I didn't answer him this time and simply fell over curling up in a small blanket. Gir eventually left the room and I was left alone to think about what he said. There was no way on Irk I would even stop myself from destroying a human much less liking them. It was revolting enough just to think about it. How would Gir even come up with that? Me and a human? I guess he really is insane.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Warning: This chapter contains ponies (just so you know)**

**Chapter 7 Hot Topic**

**Emma P.O.V.**

"HOLY PERIOD MICROWAVE!"

I heard a loud thump behind me and giggled a little. That was like the fifth time I had scared the hell out of Zim.

I had woken up in my bed and for a few seconds I had thought the last few days had been a dream until I saw Zim on the couch. I couldn't believe he did that for me.

I looked over at Zim who was on the floor tangled up in a blanket.

"Sorry about that I'm just so happy." I smiled a little embarrassed.

I heard my mom in the kitchen and ran out my bedroom door.

"Mom! Mom can we go to Hot Topic? Please!"

Mom glanced at me oddly distracting her from her breakfast.

"And why would we make that trip?" she asked.

"Because my Hot Cash is finally valid!" I said as if it was obvious holding up the email on my phone.

"I've been waiting for this for weeks."

"Well… I guess I did need to get some new clothes. How about I go to the mall and pick up a few things for you from that store." Mom smiled.

"The last time you did that you went to the wrong store and bought me a Strawberry Shortcake bracelet." I whined.

My mom spotted Zim standing in the doorway with Gir hugging his leg like a shy kindergartner on his first day of school. "But what about your friends? We shouldn't leave them unoccupied and we can't take them with us."

I looked over at Zim and Gir trying to think of some way I could get there that my mom would be okay with.

"Zim do you have your disguise on you by any chance?" I asked.

Zim thought about it for a second. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and ran outside. He came back inside wearing a black wig and light violet contacts.

"I think I recall seeing it somewhere." He joked adjusting his wig.

"I'm not sure if that will be enough." My mom cut in.

I smiled and dragged Zim to my bathroom. I opened an old dusty cupboard and pulled up a face paint kit I got for Christmas last year. I pulled off the plastic wrap and opened it up for the first time. I was never really glad to have this stuff. Until now.

I mixed a few colors together until I had a light pale skin tone. I took Zim's wig off and brushed it on his face covering all the green spots and gave him some gloves for his hands. I messed his wig up a little so it would seem more natural and gave it back to him.

Zim was shocked at what he saw in the mirror. He actually looked normal.

"How about this mom?" I smiled.

My mom had the same shocked expression on her face but it soon turned to a smile.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were human." she laughed at Zim.

Zim returned with a growl. It was either that we just made fun of him or that he felt stupid that he never thought of this for his disguise before.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I looked so much like a human I felt sick. The itchy wig and contacts were bad enough but whatever the human had put on my face was a bit irritating as well.

"What about this little guy?" the Emma human's mother asked with a smile pointing to Gir who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Zim? Is there any way to temporarily shut Gir off?" the Emma human asked. "We can't really take him with us and even if we could it wouldn't be a very good idea." She explained.

I took Gir off her mother's shoulder and set him on the desk. He looked up at me with a smile. I placed my hand on the highest part of the back of his head and slapped in as hard as I could. Gir blacked out falling onto me. I set him on the couch and turned back to the humans.

"That should keep him out for a few hours." I said to the Emma human. She was a little frozen in shock but eventually spoke.

"But… how did you…?"

"I learned where that spot was so I could have some quiet while working on important projects. It's a bit cruel but it works and he doesn't even remember anything." I explained.

"Well… I guess that takes care of things. Can we go now mom?" she asked.

Her mother nodded. "Just change your clothes first. I don't think you really want to go in your pajamas."

Emma ran off and came back with a black t-shirt with an odd yellow winged equine-like thing with a pink mane and tail on it and the word 'yay' below it with dark blue jeans.

She picked her jacket off the ground and I found it to resemble Gir's disguise.

"Sorry if this weirds you out Zim but I never go anywhere without it." she smiled pulling on the hood.

The ride there was very long and very quiet. Eventually I broke the silence.

"So this mall as you call it. What is it exactly?" I asked.

"It's this big building with a bunch of little stores inside them. A lot of people go there to buy stuff." Emma explained. "If we just keep a low profile we should be fine."

I sighed and stared out the car window. The human was very anxious to get to this store. She was holding onto her wallet for her life and kept twitching and grinning. It was a little weird.

After about 15 minutes we finally got in the parking lot. I stretched my legs and the Emma human double-checked my disguise and we went inside.

There were humans everywhere! If I didn't know of my amazing eyesight I would have sworn they were hanging from the ceiling. The human dragged me farther into the building while in my daze. As soon as I was out of it I slapped her hand away and continued to follow her through the large place.

"I know it's around here… found it!" she pointed to a small store on the left wall.

It had red brick outside walls and the words 'Hot Topic' in white letters at the top. Walking inside I could hear what humans called rock music from a few speakers on the ceiling.

"I'll leave you two to shop." Her mother smiled leaving us at the doorway.

I actually didn't protest this time as the Emma human dragged me inside and what I saw was amazing. Walls of shirts racks of jewelry and merchandise from countless different Earth franchises. The human pulled me over to one of the back corners of the store where we found at least 50 different things in Gir's image.

"No… No… Got this last week…" she muttered picking through the items.

I started to wander through the small store finally letting my eyes fall onto an odd thing. It was a creature similar to the one on the Emma human's shirt but it was gray with bright yellow hair and two orange eyes facing different directions.

It was a small figure about 7in tall like the others that sat with it on the shelf but unlike the others of its species it didn't seem to have a name written on the box.

I stared at it for a good 10 minutes until I heard a human behind me.

"Hey kid. Are you alright?" I turned to see a tall slightly over weight human female standing over me. She had short purple hair thick glasses and multiple piercings on her face. She wore a nametag on her shirt that read 'Janet'.

I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and made sure not to make eye contact with the clerk as I began to walk away.

"Hey Zim! What's wrong?" the Emma worm asked walking over to me holding a sparkly purple and black striped handbag with Gir's face on it.

I motioned to the other human hoping she would understand that she was on to me. But she didn't see that.

"Ohmygod!" she dashed past me to the figures holding up a few proudly.

"Thanks for finding these. The layout of the store changes so often that I probably wouldn't have noticed the new ones." She beamed at me.

After a few more minutes she made her purchases, which were, two 'pow nieee' (I can not pronounce that human word) figures named Fluttershy and Lyra Heartstrings the Gir bag and a shirt from something called Kingdom Hearts.

Walking out of the store the human checked her phone and informed me that her mother was at the food court that was just a short walk from where we were. Once there she gave us some extra money and we both chose which kind of food to eat and sat down at the table.

"So what did you get?" her mom asked.

The Emma human brought out the two figures and showed them to her with a proud smile.

"Zim found them for me." She mentioned smiling at me.

**Emma P.O.V.**

We ate our food and my mom showed me the clothes she bought and just had to tell me all the bargains she found on the way home. I didn't really pay attention I was too happy Zim had found the pony figures.

Yes I know it's a bit childish but if Invader Zim didn't exist (which I can not imagine in the slightest) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic would be my favorite show. I don't really know why I like it but I do and I've been looking for a Fluttershy figure for so long. My favorite character or 'best pony' as some people fraise it is tied with her Rainbow Dash and Derpy Hooves. I have a weird liking to Pegasi ponies apparently. I already had the other two as vinyl figures and I got Lyra because why not and it was buy one get one half off!

I had to spend at least 60 bucks to get the deal on my 2 Hot Cash tickets and I did so quite nicely. My wallet was still basically cleaned out. Oh well. Just need to do a few things around the house and choose one of my HT emails as an excuse to go back as soon as next week.

"I love shopping." I thought. "Eww. I just sounded like a girl."

When we got back home I tried on my t-shirt and handbag and unboxed my ponies. I set them on the shelf next to my other 2. Zim came back inside later from working on his ship and looked at them oddly before turning to me.

"Is there any way to get this stuff off easier?" he asked rubbing at his cheek still stained with the face paint.

I smiled and took him back in the bathroom. He sat on the counter so I could see his face better and scrubbed at his face with a dry hand towel. I knew we couldn't use water because of Zim's skin but I didn't know it would be so damn hard to do! Zim groaned and tried to move his head away from me but I held him down against the wall until the stuff was off with a few tiny spots remaining.

He hopped off the counter rubbing his cheek gently.

"Sorry Zim but that was really hard to get off." I apologized rinsing off the rag.

"You know that trip wouldn't have been as nice to go on without you." I continued.

Zim stopped in the doorway and looked at me oddly.

"I always like going to that store but you made it better. I mean it was nice to have someone there to hang out with. It makes you feel like you're not alone."

I was blushing like crazy. I turned around walked up to Zim and as much as I knew he would destroy me for this I hugged him. He made a small squeaking noise as my arms wrapped around him tight and less than a second later I released him and walked out the door.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I ran down the hallway and snatched a towel before going into the main bathroom and locking the door.

I usually showered right before bed but it gave me a decent excuse to get out of there before he could doom me for hugging him.

When I came back out after about 30 minutes with my hair wrapped up in the towel and wearing my same clothes. Gir was standing in the doorway beaming. He handed me a piece of paper and skipped off giggling. I looked at the picture and felt the heat grow on my cheeks.

It was drawn in crayon by who I would guess was Gir. It was me and Zim kissing in a sunny field with pink and red hearts drawn around us.

He must've seen me hug him and spent my whole time I was in the shower drawing that. I folded the paper and went back to my room sliding it in my desk drawer.

What was wrong with that robot? Other than a lot of things?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to ladyrose123 for following and Chica Azul14 for reviewing.**

**Chapter 8 Tortured Past**

**Zim P.O.V.**

"Breakfast!" I heard the mother human call.

Emma bolted out of bed and came over to the couch where I was sleeping.

"Zim! Come on get up!"

I slowly turned my head to face her and she gasped at what she saw. A big ugly rash down the side of my head. I didn't feel very well either.

"Y-Your head. Zim are you alright?"

"I think it's an allergic reaction." I muttered between violent coughs.

"Perhaps with that face paint from yesterday." My voice was growing hoarse.

"Zim I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen."

I wanted to destroy her for weakening the all mighty Zim but in my condition I wasn't going to get much better by fighting. She lifted me off the couch and set me on the bed.

"If you feel crappy you should probably rest somewhere more comfortable than that lumpy couch." She smirked.

She touched my Pak and almost screamed. She ran to the bathroom dousing her hand in cold tap water. Her hand was red when she came back.

"Fuck! Zim your Pak is boiling. I think I burnt my hand." She whined.

"My Pak is just over heating. It's similar to what you humans call a fever." I explained.

"Does that mean that you're sick?" she asked.

I coughed harshly and nodded.

The human ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later holding a few small bottles.

"Do you know if any of this stuff will hurt you?" she asked handing me the bottles. I scanned the labels and found nothing that could be of any harm to me. I gave the bottles back and Emma put the two smaller ones aside and undid the cap on the tall green bottle. She squeezed it and a clear substance flowed onto her hand.

"This should help that rash but just a heads up it does sting a little." She said bringing the goop closer to my cheek.

Before she even applied it I was gagging at the strong mint scent.

"Yeah the smell's pretty strong. I don't like it either." She smiled covering her nose with her free hand.

At first it was actually cold against my skin but it soon started to burn as the human had warned. I tried to act like I didn't hurt at all but I soon felt my eyes watering.

"Sorry Zim. If it makes you feel any better the last time I had to use this stuff I was crying like a baby. You're doing better than I thought you would." She smiled.

Emma grabbed the smaller orange bottle and popped off the cap.

"This is for that fever of yours." She reached in and pulled out a small pill.

I was able to swallow it but my dry throat didn't help it go down.

"Sorry but this is all I got to wash it down." She held up a small pink bottle.

"It should help that nasty cough of yours."

She poured the thick pink liquid into a small cup. I dipped my tongue in it and almost puked. It tasted horrible.

"Don't be such a baby." Emma trapped me in a headlock and forced it down my throat.

"You humans have very odd remedies." I said gagging.

"You'll get better in the long run. I'll go get us some breakfast to get that taste out of your mouth."

I sighed falling back on the bed.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I went into the kitchen and found my mom and Gir sitting at the table with plates stacked high with waffles.

"Hey sweetie. Glad you finally made it. Your little friend made these delicious waffles for us today." She beamed.

Gir squeaked at the praise and I only looked at my mom strangely remembering the last time Gir made waffles.

"Where's Zim? I set out plates for the two of you." My mom asked pointing to some extra plates.

"He's a little sick today. So I was wondering if we could eat in my room." I said putting on my cutest begging face.

My mom was a stickler on cleanliness and never let me eat outside the kitchen.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Of coarse. If Zim is sick and needs company I'll let you guys eat in there just this once."

I beamed. "Thanks mom!" I said grabbing the two plates and running off down the hallway.

When I came back Zim was still laying in bed. We both ate our waffles happily and Zim was already looking better.

"What's this?" he asked.

I saw him holding a small piece of green rebar.

I snatched it out of his hand with a scowl.

"Don't touch that!" I growled. "You should know better than to touch stuff that doesn't belong to you."

"You dare to scold Zim that way!"

He grabbed my collar and pulled me closer to him.

"You should know better than to start a fight you cannot win." He growled.

I blushed. Our faces were only inches apart. He shoved me away and I realized what I had done.

"Sorry. I'm just really protective of this." I muttered holding it closer to me.

"When I was younger my dad always liked to take me to construction sites. He was and engineer so he wanted me to know how everything worked. I got this piece of rebar from a bridge they were making by my house. It was the last one we ever went to."

Zim looked at me confused.

"So your father unit just stopped taking you?"

"S-Something like that."

I felt my eyes begin to water.

"A few days after we went he was checking out another site to take me to…but…he…never came back."

I was trying my hardest not to cry in front of Zim but I couldn't help it.

"An unstable part of the building fell on him and…he…died. They found his body a few days later."

I pulled my legs up to my chest and covered my face.

"My mom couldn't take the pain of losing him so we moved here. I had to leave everything that meant something to me behind except for this. I actually used to have friends but here everyone just seems to hate me. All I ever hear them call me is weird and a freak."

I took a deep breath before turning to Zim.

"That's kinda why I like having you here Zim. I know it sounds weird but you're the closest thing to a friend I've had since my dad died."

Through my tears I saw Zim's face. The look on it was something I had never seen before. A look that seemed so unnatural. A look of…pity?

**Zim P.O.V.**

Why was I feeling bad for this human?!

Is it because of her deiced father? Because I was the only 'friend' she had? Or did I share some of her pain?

Irkens don't have parents so I can't relate there but what she said afterwards really hit me.

I knew what it was like to leave everything you knew and go somewhere you don't know anything about only to be treated like dirt. Everyone at Skool had done that to me. Especially that retched Dib-worm. Oh how wanted to destroy him.

I came out of my thoughts and looked at the crying human in front of me. I felt as if I didn't have control over my body and rested my hand on Emma's shoulder. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and tried to wipe them away. Her face turned red and she looked away from me.

I slipped out from under the blankets and moved closer to her. She suddenly turned around and wrapped her arms around me like she had done the previous night. She buried her face in my chest and her soft hair brushed up against me. I saw Gir walk in and stare at us beaming. Heat creped up on my cheeks and Emma let go.

"S-Sorry." She said after a minute of awkward silence.

"I called it!" Gir cheered jumping on her head.

Emma reached behind me and gently tapped my Pak.

"It looks like it's cooling down." She said. "Are you feeling any better?"

I nodded and she left the room to talk to her mother. I couldn't help but smile. I don't know why but I almost felt better than I did before I was sick.

Later the humans were asleep and I was watching an episode of my show that I had fallen asleep in the middle of. It was when Tak came to Earth and tried to take my 'mission'. I couldn't believe I had actually thought she was in love with me. I chuckled.

"Love. Such a pathetic human feeling." I said aloud.

"…And as soon as I'm finished with the girl I will destroy her." The T.V. spoke.

What I didn't know then was those few words I spoke would be heard by someone other than myself and it would forever change my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks to Shadow the Ranger and all that stuff.**

**Chapter 9 Captured**

**Dee-Dee P.O.V.**

I stood in the doorway watching her. Her back was to me so she couldn't see me. She was on the phone so she couldn't hear me. But I could hear her.

"Really?…Yes. Word for word…Tonight?… thank you very much."

She hung up the phone and saw me in the doorway. She saw me but did not care only because she underestimates my canine intelligence. I understood much more than she thought. If only I had a way to warn them.

**Zim P.O.V.**

The repairs on my ship were moving along quicker than I had thought. The last few days did slow me down with constant distractions but now I had plenty of free time. Time seemed to slip by while I worked with the occasional visit from Gir or Emma. When I finally stepped out of the shed it was already dark out. The Earth's moon was especially bright and not a single cloud was covering the dark sky. I noticed Emma sitting on the roof of the house. Everything was silent until I heard her.

_"Dead inside_

_My heart and soul flat line_

_Put your mouth on mine_

_And bring me back to life_

_Dead inside no other satisfies_

_My blood runs dry_

_Take my life_

_Save me from this death inside."_

I hardly recognized her voice. I almost found it pleasant. Almost. She was actually a very good singer as far as humans go. I used my Pak's mechanical legs to pull myself onto the roof. Emma turned and smiled at me.

"Hey. How's the ship doing?"

"It's fine." I replied sitting down next to her.

I yawned a little.

"Tired already?" she smirked.

"You've just thrown me into a regular sleep pattern."

She giggled. "Sorry."

"Uh Emma human? There's something I've been meaning to ask you." I said feeling my cheeks warming up.

Why was I acting like this around her?! She was just another human. I never got flustered or nervous around a human. And I certainly never blushed!

"It's just no one has ever been very nice to me even back on Irk I was treated poorly. So why are you so different?"

I saw the human's face turn red. She looked away from me letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"Well…I…" she stuttered.

She looked over and saw a car pull in to her driveway.

"Who's that?" she asked to herself.

Two men stepped out of the car greeting Emma's mother who had walked outside. Emma suddenly gasped and pulled me behind the chimney.

"I think they're cops." She squeaked in fear. "They might be after you and Gir."

I was stunned in silence.

"Can you get us inside without them noticing?"

I nodded and extended my Pak legs.

I grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her on her feet. I carried her while carefully making my way down. Emma undid the heavy amounts of duck tape holding up the large towel that covered the broken kitchen window. We made our way inside and found Gir sleeping in the living room. Emma carried him and pulled me into her bathroom.

"Okay I've got a plan." She whispered. "If they come inside make sure there isn't anyone else around and get out through the window. Don't come back until they leave. Even if they aren't after you we can't risk anyone finding out."

I nodded and she shut the door. I locked it and waited.

**Emma P.O.V.**

Panic was racing through me. All I could do was hope that those guys were here about some murder or something near by. Yes. That's actually a better alternative. I took a deep breath and the front door opened.

"Emma these two men are from a secret organization that deals with aliens and space and stuff like that." My mom said motioning to the two tall men behind her.

Well I was fucked.

The men shook my hand and sat down on the couch in my room.

"Your mother has told us that you have been in contact with an extra terrestrial being." The first man said.

"With your cooperation we can easily take it off your hands." The other man continued.

I knew it would be stupid to admit Zim was with me so looked them dead in the eye showing as little emotion as possible.

"I don't know what any of you are talking about. I don't even believe in aliens."

Mom grabbed my hand. "Emma. A quick word." She said dragging me out of the room.

"Listen to me Emma. You're going to get yourself killed if you keep defending that thing." She whispered.

"What are you talking about? How would I-?"

"I heard him say it."

I stood there in shock and confusion waiting for her to continue.

"He said last night that when he was finished with you he was going to destroy you. I know you don't believe me but I won't lose another member of this family. This is for your own good."

I thought about it. Destroy me? Why would he destroy me? It sounded like a very Zim thing to do but to me?

Tears stung my eyes and my head sank.

Okay I admit it! I wasn't just an Invader Zim fangirl I was a Zim fangirl. I was in love with him. I had just tried to contain my feeling so I didn't weird him out even more.

I was about to respond to my mom's claims when we heard something outside.

We went back into the room to see one of the men peel back the bed sheet that covered my broken window and see Zim brushing himself off from his climb out the window.

Zim screamed and took off running with Gir at his side and the men at his heels.

"Gir! The cruiser!" Zim shouted but sadly didn't look were he was going.

Zim tripped on the rain gutter and fell face first into the dirt. The men grabbed his arms and suspended him in the air. He kicked and screamed wanting to be released while Gir sat on top of the men's car. I turned away not wanting to see Zim's face. He screams were muffled as I tried to block them out. Then I heard it.

"EMMA!"

I turned back to Zim in shock. It was the first time he actually said my name without adding some other word like 'human' or 'stink' at the end of it. I looked in his eyes and all I could see was fear.

"I'm sorry Zim. There's nothing I can do." I whispered.

Zim heard me and his body went limp. He didn't say anything else as he was thrown in the car and Gir followed him without force. Zim put his hands on the glass. He looked like he was ready to cry. We locked eyes for as long as we could before the car was out of site. Tears welled in my eyes and I sunk to my knees.

"Zim. I'm so sorry."

**AN: Song that Emma sang at the beginning is the chorus to Dead Inside by Skillet. If you were wondering ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: TWO CHAPPIES IN ONE DAY AND I STILL GOT A FEW HOURS TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE! Wish me luck guys and while I'm doing that enjoy this!**

**Chapter 10 Can I Really Forgive You?**

**Zim P.O.V.**

I sat in the Earth vehicle only hearing Gir softly snoring next to me. I couldn't sleep no matter how tired I became. I couldn't believe she did that to me. Emma. The only human I was actually starting to trust had betrayed me.

It all made sense now! She lured me into a false companionship only to call for the Earth authorities to take me away at my weakest point! And I fell for that dirty little trick.

Stupid fucking humans.

I curled up in a ball burying my face into my knees.

"Don't you dare cry Zim! You promised you'd never show emotion like this!" I screamed in my head.

I wanted to stop but I couldn't. My worst nightmare had come true. I had failed and lost everything.

The humans in the front seats drove us even farther away until we came to someplace called an airport. By then tears I had attempted to keep concealed were streaming down my face and dripping onto the black seat. If I were any weaker I would've thrown my Pak out the window long before we arrived at this place.

The humans stopped the car and yanked me out with them. I didn't struggle or even say a word. All I could do was think.

Think about the horrible experiments I would need to endure for the rest of my now extremely shortened life. Filthy humans cutting open my body. Ripping out my organs and putting me through the worst of torture as if I was some lifeless doll.

The humans held my arms behind my back and were carrying Gir who was still asleep. The pushed me along the loud wide area until we reached a large white aircraft. They pushed me up a large ramp to where two armed human guards stood by two large metal crates. The guards stared at me in amazement.

"Were taking these two back to Washington. Make sure you don't let your guard down. This thing could get vicious." One of the humans holding me said.

The two guards nodded and stepped away from the crates. They threw Gir into one of them and shoved me into the other. The door slammed shut behind me making my antenna ring.

"We'll be departing in a few minutes."

A few minutes later everything started to shake and move slowly ascending into the air. Being in the dark box I had almost no sense of direction, which made me a little sick. It seemed to last forever and I was coming close to blacking out until everything almost seemed to stop and all was calm again.

The gloomy atmosphere soon began to sink in. I found myself crying again but this time wondering why.

I did start to trust Emma but I never liked her. Did I? I head was spinning. Switching between liking her and hating her. It was if I had two personalities fighting in my brain. My major headache and a small amount of turbulence caused me to vomit then go right back to crying.

"Emma…how could you?"

**Emma P.O.V.**

I sat in my room with Dee-Dee who was licking my hand almost sympathetically. As if she knew what just happened. I had been crying for over an hour not speaking to my mom in the process. I was really just trying to think of a way I could get Zim back with my memories of him getting in the way.

"Gir! The cruiser!"

Zim yelled that before he tripped.

"If he was trying to get to his ship…that must mean it can fly!" I covered my mouth hoping that my mom hadn't heard that.

When I was convinced she hadn't I jumped out my window and ran over to the shed. Opening it I found the still slightly beat up cruiser sitting there. I walked over carefully avoiding the tools and spare parts that scattered the floor. I hopped in the cockpit and stared at the controls. I tried to find something that would start it up but I had no idea what I was doing. Frustrated my face collided with the control panel and soon I heard a voice.

"You know I could just tell you how to work it right?"

I bolted upright at the sound of the loud deep voice that seemed to surround me. It took a few seconds to remember it was Zim's computer.

"You'd really do that? Thanks." I smiled calming down.

"Uh…no problem. I guess."

I smiled. I guess dealing with Zim had made so praise was about as natural as French to this thing. The computer told with very helpful detail how to fly the ship. Everything from steering to shooting lasers.

When I was confident enough I took a deep breath remembering all that the computer had just taught me. I rocketed out of the shed almost losing control for a few seconds. I was a little dizzy but managed not to crash into anything.

"Computer? Is there anyway to track Zim and find out where he is?" I asked as if I knew what I was doing.

"Well I can trace his Pak signal." It replied.

"Bring up his location." I ordered.

A green holographic map came up in front of me with a blinking red irken symbol on the far right corner. I turned the ship a little hard and headed in the symbol's direction.

"Hang on Zim. I'm coming."

**Zim P.O.V.**

I stood in a cold dark red room with shadowy figures fully surrounding me. I saw the smallest of the figures come towards me.

"Stupid little thing. You had faith in a human." it said in a distorted voice.

It sounded feminine and echoed through my brain.

"I-I didn't! That girl she…" I stammered.

"I know you did. I was there. You liked her and trusted her."

The darkness covering the figure seemed to start disappearing.

"But humans don't need to care about you."

The figure turned into a human girl. About 14 from what I could tell. She had dirty blonde hair wearing a messy purple shirt and black pants.

"E-Emma?"

Her head sunk and she began to laugh. Her body changing from the girl I knew to a horrible creature.

Her skin turned to a pitch-black slime. Her hair lost its color and shine and she was growing in size. Her head jerked up at me and her eyes once a sparkling amber now black with small burning red pupils.

I tried to run but the slime whipped out at me and wrapped around my ankle. I screamed as I crashed to the floor but that was soon muffled by the ooze beginning to consume me. I was swallowed and drowned while Emma's manic laugh was all I could hear.

I bolted upright breathing heavy. I was sweating and gasping for air. That was all…a dream? No. A nightmare.

I gathered myself and after a few minutes I started to eavesdrop on a conversation between two guards.

"You see that?" the first one asked.

"Yeah. It looks like some type of ship." The other replied.

I was curious to see it but my air holes were located at the top of the metal crate. So all I could see was the ceiling.

Not a minute later an explosion shook the whole plane. My tiny box jumped and moved and I was thrown against every wall and I could screaming outside.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?!"

"IT BLEW THE PLANE IN HALF!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Finally I focused and pulled out my Pak legs. Green light illuminated from the tips as I charged up power. I let go and the wall I was facing blew clean off.

I almost flew right out with it. I gripped the edges of the box as I fell with it and all around we were flaming wrecks of the aircraft with a large divide between the two halves.

I looked down at the dizzying height I was falling from and almost threw up again. I saw several humans gripping apart of the plane holding on for dear life and screaming as the wind rushed past them trying to make them let go. Sadly that only worked for me.

I tried to dig my claws into the metal but I ended up losing my grip and being thrown into the sky.

I screamed and squeezed my eyes shut all of my memories rushing through my brain but most of them were ignored. Until I saw the memories I had of this week. Me Gir and Emma even if it defied every bit of my nature we all looked happy.

I felt a tear in my eyes as the memories continued.

"…Emma…"

"ZIM!"

My eyes snapped open and I saw my cruiser coming right towards me with Emma controlling it. I was falling closer to the ground I thought it was all over until I felt Emma's warm hand clutching my wrist.

I was yanked into my ship and the wind was knocked out of me. I almost blacked out but managed to get up on my knees in time for Emma to run up and hug me.

She squeezed me tight and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay." She whispered.

She pulled away from me and helped me on my feet.

"Why?" I whispered keeping my head down. "Why did you come…for me?" I asked.

Emma didn't respond. I started to think.

She wouldn't have made so I'd get captured if she was going to rescue me. But she could just be waiting for me to soften up more to show me her final attack by acting like the good one.

I clutched my head digging my fingers I into my skull and sinking to my knees again. I almost felt a small stream of blood running onto my hands. Emma touched my shoulder than hugged me again.

"I'm so sorry Zim. I didn't mean for this to happen to you." She whispered.

It sounded like she was choking back tears.

I finally lost it and wrapped my arms around Emma as tight as I could almost crying again. She gasped at my sudden movement but continued to keep her arms around me. We both sat there locked in each other's arms until we heard a tap at the windshield.

We looked up and saw Gir sitting on the windshield waving at us spastically.

My face flushed and Emma's did as well. I let go and opened the screen only to have Gir fall onto my head.

I heard Emma trying to contain her giggles as I tore the little robot off of my head.

"Emmy!" Gir cheered running up to Emma and hugging her leg.

I smiled a little and sat down in the pilot chair. Emma sat next to me with Gir on her lap. She rested her head on my shoulder as I typed in the coordinates and headed back to her house.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks lunarcatx for all that stuffs. Sorry I don't have enough awesomeness and rainbows to cram into a cupcake for u. ****J**

**Chapter 11 True Colors**

**Emma P.O.V.**

I sighed and let my head fall onto Zim's shoulder. My hand shifted and I herd Zim whisper in my ear.

"Thank you for rescuing me Emma human."

I opened my eyes and saw my hand was on his. I blushed and pulled it away before he could slap it again.

"I-It's nothing. I couldn't just let you end up being like that blob thing from Abducted." I smiled.

Zim laughed getting the joke.

"Zim would never take defeat that easily." he boasted.

"Sorry I had to send you falling to your death though. It was the only way I was going to get you out of there."

Zim smiled. "It was nothing. Even if I'm not an invader I am trained for these things."

"It's been a long night I just wanna go back home and sleep this off." I said with a yawn.

I noticed Zim's cheeks changing color. He took off his jacket and put up behind my head.

"I guess you could rest here."

I smiled and curled up next to him holding Gir like a teddy bear. I closed my eyes and just before I fell asleep I heard Zim mumbling something.

"Dead inside

My heart and soul flat line

Put your mouth on mine

And bring me back to life…"

He had a nice singing voice.

Later I felt Zim jabbing my side and opened my eyes. We were back at home and the cruiser was parked in the shed. I stretched and stood up following Zim and Gir (who had woken up earlier) back inside.

The house was dark and seemed to have a little creepy foreshadow. Like something had turned evil somewhere. I told Zim and Gir to go to my room and lock the door just in case my mom knew they were there.

After being left alone I started to walk through the house trying to find my mom but I couldn't find her anywhere.

A loud scream came from the other side of the house. It was Zim. Then I heard the one thing I was worried about. A gunshot. I rushed to my room and tried to open the door then punched myself for telling Zim to lock it.

"Zim? Are you guys okay in there? Zim?!" I called.

The door unlocked and Zim burst out crashing into me. I stood up squeezing his hand and faced my mom holding a shiny handgun.

She was extremely protective of me when my dad died so she had bought a gun secretly incase there would be a day she would need to protective me. If it weren't so scary I would've laughed at the irony of this.

Zim pushed me out of the way glaring up at my mom. She held the gun steady and a growl escaped her mouth.

"Mom please don't do this." I said softly. "He doesn't want to hurt me."

Zim held his arm out shoving his hand in my face to keep me from getting involved. My mom's hands started to shake in anger. I saw her start to pull the trigger and everything went into slow motion. I soon felt my legs moving on their own with incredible speed and when I finally heard the ear-piercing shot I was laying on the ground with Zim next to me.

Before I could collect myself he pulled me upright and rushed me out the door. Neither of us were injured luckily but we weren't safe yet.

" Hey! Give me back my daughter!" I heard her scream behind us but I didn't dare to look back.

Zim clutched my hand until I felt it going numb. My lungs burned and I was starting to ache. I wasn't a big lazy fat-ass but I certainly wasn't in the best shape for running for my life.

We ran for the shed but she was waiting there for us. Our only hope was out into public. Zim and I both knew the risk but I wanted him to live just as badly as he did.

We got a few houses down when I made the mistake of turning around. My mom was right on our heels and because I looked we both ended up slowing down and my mom could get a shot in. I tried to get Zim out of the way again but this time the bullet hit someone. There was a scream and the sickening sound of a person falling to the ground.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I heard an ear piercing scream behind me and saw Emma on the ground with a dark red bleeding hole in the middle of her back. I skidded a little on the road and dropped to my knees in front of her. Her breathing was jagged and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Z-Zim. Help." She whispered looking up at me.

I pulled her up onto my legs and looked at her with complete sincerity.

"Don't talk." I said quietly. "You'll be alright."

I stood up and glared at who had fired the shot. She glared back and pointed the gun at me.

"You despicable little bug! Using a defenseless girl as a shield! You make me sick." Emma's mother growled at me pulling the trigger before I could explain.

I was pushed back from the bullet grazing my shoulder. It wasn't my fault! I never wanted this to happen to her! That's what I tried to say but no words came out. She fired again and hit me dead in the middle of my spooch. I lost my balance and fell off the side of the road tumbling into a small ditch.

"Zim!" I heard Emma scream.

My foot smashed into a small stream of water and I cried out in pain as my skin burned. My body begged for me to rest but I knew in her condition Emma wouldn't survive much longer. I dragged myself out of the ditch clutching my bleeding holes trying to get to her.

Her mother ran over to Emma and tried to hit me again but the gun only made a small clicking noise to indicate it was out of bullets. She threw the weapon at me hitting me on the head. I winced at the pain but still made my way over to Emma.

"Please…" I whispered. "She needs me."

Her mother stepped aside hesitantly and knelt down on the other side of her letting me crawl helplessly to her.

Emma's eyes were squeezed shut and her breaths were desperate. Her back was completely stained red and the smell of a dying body was starting to form. I put a finger on her wrist and felt her slow quiet pulse. Her mother simply stared at us unable to move or speak.

I didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything in the area I could use to patch her wounds and she would die before we could get her to a hospital unless…No! I couldn't! Why would I even do that for one measly human? Then the memories came back.

Emma taking me in. Tending to my wounds. Cooking me meals. Comforting me when I needed it. Saving my life twice. She had done all that for me. She was the kindest human…no…living being I had ever met. And I was just going to let her die right in front of me?

I sighed taking a deep breath before I slowly and carefully took off my Pak.

**Emma P.O.V.**

My eyes shot open as I felt a surge of power through my entire body. My back still ached but it wasn't that bad.

"Emma? You're alive?"

I turned and saw my mom beside me. She cried and hugged me.

"Emma sweetie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Can you ever forgive me?" she cried hugging me tight.

I stayed quiet mainly cause I was confused. I had expected to wake up in the hospital or at least my room but I was still on the side of the road a few houses from mine. I was about to answer my mom when I heard a groan near me.

"Oh my god Zim!" I yelled pushing my mom away.

"Zim! Zim are you okay? Wake up." I called.

Zim slowly opened his eyes that were draining of color.

"Emma. You're alright." He smiled faintly.

I pulled Zim up next to me and looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry Zim. You'll be okay if we get you inside in time." I was almost ready to pick him up and carry him inside when he stopped me.

"There's no point in trying to save me." He whispered. "As far as I know I'm already dead."

"Zim what are you-?"

I felt Zim's back finding two holes where something important was supposed to be. I began to panic.

"Y-Your Pak! Where is it?" I yelled shaking him.

He slowly put his hand behind me and I heard a small metallic clink. It didn't take me long to put everything together.

"But why would you do this?" I asked my eyes slowly tearing up. "Why would you give me your Pak?"

"I couldn't let you die. There's too much in my life that I regret I didn't want to add it to the list. You deserve to walk away from this alive unlike me." His voice was quiet and horse.

"But why Zim?" I cried.

"Human life never meant anything to you! Why would you save me?"

He draped his arm behind my neck and pulled up closer to me. His other hand singed slightly as he wiped a tear from my eye and pulled in just a little closer. I felt a surge of emotion run through me as his jade lips touched mine. My stomach cartwheeled and I almost felt faint. I slowly closed my eyes and let myself fall slowly into what I've dreamed of this whole time hoping that the kiss would last forever.

He soon released me and I opened my eyes. He seemed paler and weaker now closer to death. My cheeks were on fire and I could still see color in Zim's as well.

"I…care about you Emma." Zim whispered choking a little on his words.

"I've never felt this way about anything before. You've been so kind to Zim this past week that I could never repay you." I could see a tear flow down Zim's cheek.

He really meant it.

"And I'm sorry our time had to be so short."

I lost it. Tears blurred my vision as I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could crying into his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Emma but you deserve life a lot more than me." Zim said shaking in my arms.

"Zim! Don't be stupid! I have your Pak right here I can still save you." I cried.

Zim slapped my hand away from the Pak and looked at me.

"Your wounds aren't fully healed yet and even if you could take it off without injuring yourself it wouldn't do anything for me. I had to permanently rewire the Pak just before I gave it to you so your body could be compatible with it. If I put it on it will only kill me quicker." He explained choking on his tears.

"Please Emma. Keep it." he cried holding onto me tighter.

I nodded and saw the tears streaming down his face. He must've not been used to having such strong emotions. I hugged him tight and kissed him one more time before laying him down on the grass just to the side of the road where he bled. Zim coughed a little a looked up at me.

"Goodbye Emma." He cried quietly.

I lowered my head and my tears fell on his cheek as his eyes began to close.

"Goodbye Zim" I wiped them from my eyes only for them to come back.

"I loved you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: HURRY I.K.E.A.! I MUST SEE DAT FANFIC!**

**Chapter 12 Love Born and Family Broken**

**Emma P.O.V.**

I stared out the new kitchen window and sighed. I looked at the very back of the yard and saw a small wooden tombstone in the ground.

It had been 3 days since Zim died and it was only getting worse. I hadn't taken his Pak off once in those few days even though mom had been practically begging for me to. We had buried him where the wood grave marker now was. I had made it myself over the last few days in my shop room in the basement. It read 'Zim. My only good dream in a hellish nightmare of a life.'

I hadn't been able to sleep either. Every time I closed my eyes I was flooded with Zim's memories. None of them were consistent except all the times he spent with me.

Tears dropped onto the drawing Gir mad a few days ago that I held in my hand. I buried my head in my arms resting them on the windowsill. I cried my heart out like I had been doing for three days.

I looked at the picture again my vision blurring with tears. I walked back to my room and found Gir curled up on the couch with Dee-Dee quietly whining at him and pawing at his shoulder. I sighed and sat down next to him. He looked up at me with watery eyes and hugged me crying harder. I gently held him in my arms tears still flowing down my cheeks.

He was lucky. If he was going through a hard time like he was right now I could be there to comfort him. But who did I have? Nobody. Nobody to hold me and help me get through Zim's passing. Knowing this only made me feel worse. I looked down at Gir and put a hand on his metal cheek wiping the tears away. I softly kissed his forehead and looked in to his eyes.

"Okay. I need to go to school now." I sniffled trying to look happy for his sake.

Gir hugged me goodbye one more time and I went to grab my things from the living room.

"Emma? Can I talk to you for a second?" I heard a voice behind me ask.

I growled and pretended not to hear her. My mom walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder that I swatted away.

"Emma please. I know your upset but-"

"Upset?" I interrupted.

"You think I'm just upset? I'm much more than just upset." I was steaming with anger as tears formed in my eyes again.

"Emma I didn't know that…"

"Of course you didn't. You didn't know he was the one person I'll ever love!" I shouted. "You don't know what it's like..."

"I know what it's like to lose someone you care about." She cut in.

"But do you know how it feels to lose them at the hand of your own mother?" I growled tears streaming down my face.

"Emma… Sweetie…I" she put her hand on me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

I was filled with such a rage I wanted to kill her. She just wanted to keep me safe? How is killing the one thing that makes me happy keeping me safe? I ran out the door grabbing my backpack and down the driveway to where my bus was just pulling up.

I tried not to cry during school but it was too hard not to. 2 of my morning teachers tried to send me to the counseling office or call my mom to take me home but I refused. It's not like I could explain any of this to anyone and even if I could they would probably find some mental illness to make him seem like an imaginary friend. I did not need that.

When lunch came I sat at my normal seat that had always reminded me of where Zim always sat in the show. A table in the middle of the room and I almost always sat alone unless some group of jackasses wanted to sit there just to piss me off. Sadly it was one of those days but it wasn't a whole crowd it was just one.

"Hey freak. How come you're crying so much today? Did you finally realize how much of a weirdo you are?"

It was Michelle.

I kept my head low but she sat down across from me trying to see my face.

"Why would it be of your concern?" I growled.

"See this is why they call you a freak." She ranted ignoring my question.

"Have you even had a friend before? I mean do you even know what a friend is?" she laughed.

The rage inside me was already boiling over but then I lost it. It was all a bit of a blur but a few seconds later the normally chatty lunchroom went dead silent I was panting hard and Michelle was lying on the ground with a fist sized bruise on her perfect little cheek.

"I did have a friend…" I growled.

"…And he would've done far worse than that."

Later in the office Michelle held an ice pack to her face whining like a baby. I sat in the chair on the other side of the narrow room. The small extra amount of rage that had caused me to punch her was now gone so I know hung my head low with a menacing scowl on my face and my long dirty bangs covering my eyes. After a few minutes of silence Mrs. Cherry the school principal came in and sat at her desk.

"Sorry to keep you girls waiting. Now why don't you tell me what happened." She said without a single emotion in her voice.

"That freak punched me! She just came up to me while I was quietly eating my lunch and just punched me right here! You can see it!" Michelle ranted showing her the mark.

She nodded slowly and turned to me.

"Emma? Can you explain what happened?" she asked.

I lifted my head up and stared at her with a blank expression.

"The pain of this world can only destroy what it thrives in. If life is only filled with the death of others you care about why should we have life in the first place?" I muttered tears coming to my eyes again.

The two of them stared at me with odd looks. I got up from my seat and headed for the door.

"Let her tell the story though most of it is not true. I don't regret what I did nor will I apologize. I'm going home so I can drown in my pain without disrupting the school day. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

I could only hear Michelle whisper "Emo freak" as I walked out the door. Neither of them followed me as I stumbled through the gray empty hallways opened my locker grabbed my things and without properly signing out left the building.

It took me an hour or so to walk home and when I came up the driveway I saw Gir sitting on the front step with Dee-Dee gently head-butting his shoulder whining. His head shot up when he heard me and he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"E-Emmy?" he sniffled.

I smiled and walked closer to him. He ran up to me and jumped in my arms crying into my shoulder and Dee-Dee followed pawing at my legs.

"Were you waiting for me?"

He must've been worried about me all day. After his master left and never came back he thought the same might happen to me. I couldn't help but smile softly.

It was the first time I had smiled since the accident. Gir looked up at me and nodded his mouth quivering. I carried him back to my room and held him in my arms for a while until he and Dee-Dee fell asleep.

"I can't keep living like this." I said to myself.

I loved these two so much but with Zim gone I didn't know if I could get through this one.

I kissed Gir and Dee-Dee's foreheads and went into my bathroom locking the door. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a large bottle of my mom's old sleep medication.

A few years ago my mom was on this type of sleeping pill that was outlawed 2 years ago. People were dying from accidental over dosing but she had never heard it on the news and was taken off the meds and given a safer one. I had the last bottle in existence in my hand.

Tears stung my eyes as I unscrewed the cap and let 5 small pills fall out. I moved them around in my hand staring at them for a long time. I filled a small paper cup with water and raised the medication up to my lips…

"EMMA! STOP!"

I froze letting only one pill fall in my mouth. I choked on it causing the other pills and the bottle to crash onto the floor. I heard Dee-Dee whining and barking from the other side of the door.

That voice. I knew that voice. I opened my window to confirm my mom wasn't back yet and tried to think. I knew it was familiar but I had heard it so suddenly that I didn't know for sure who it was and Dee-Dee's constant barking limited my thought capacity.

I chugged the small cup of water and picked up the pills throwing them out the window. I opened the door and Dee-Dee ran up to me jumping up on my legs. Gir was also sitting awake on the bed looked at me with almost a look of relief. I yawned and laid down on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

"…Zim…" I whispered before closing my eyes and finally falling asleep after several restless nights.

**AN: The next chapter will be happy! I swear!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for reviewing cooltreeko. Hope you were able to vent.**

**:)**

**Chapter 13 More Than A Dream**

**Emma P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself not in my bed but laying in a bright green field that seemed to stretch for miles. A bright warm sun loomed over a light blue sky. A singular tree stood a short walk away from me. It was beautiful.

"E-Emma?!" I heard someone behind me.

I turned around and saw Zim standing there in his classic invader uniform completely uninjured. Before I could respond he ran up to me and hugged me. I almost couldn't breath he was holding me so tight. A few seconds later I heard something odd. It sounded like crying?

I pulled Zim off of me and looked in his eyes. Tears were streaming down his face but not tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

"Oh Emma I was so worried about you." Zim said wiping the tears from his eyes.

I couldn't say anything. I just hung my head and let go of Zim.

"Emma? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Zim. But I know I can't be with you."

Zim looked at me in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you're dead. You died right in front of me. This can only be a worthless dream that will only make me feel worse when I wake up." I said quietly on the verge of tears.

"Don't be a dumb human Emma! Zim is right here. This is more real than you think." He said grabbing my shoulders.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"This place is not your imagination. It's mine. Your conscious is really in the Pak with me. I'm still alive."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Let me explain. When an irken dies their Pak dies with them because it doesn't have a life force to feed off of but because I gave my Pak to you the Pak is still alive which means I'm still alive in my collection of memories personality and everything that was programmed in here when I was born. Don't you see I'm not really dead! We can still be together." He said beaming.

I took a few seconds to process the information and when it finally clicked I looked up at Zim. The little green alien I've loved all my life.

I hugged him tight as his arms gently wrapped around me. I cried into his shoulder and looked into his glistening pink eyes and slowly pulled him into a kiss.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I was so happy to have Emma back. After I didn't see her here after the first few days I started to worry. It didn't help when I saw her try to kill herself. I can see and hear things that she does if I choose to and that was an image I never wanted to see. That's why I called out to her. I was relived that she heard me. Maybe there could be a way for me to communicate with her while she was awake

I sat with my back against the tree with Emma at my side. I slowly ran my fingers through her hair and she kept her arms locked around me. I finally understood why Irkens weren't programmed to have feelings like this. When you have someone you care about you feel almost invincible but lose that person and you have nothing. Thinking about this only made pull Emma closer. I heard her sigh as if she was depressed.

"Are you alright Emma?" I asked.

"I wish…" she whispered. "I wish I could stay here. With you. Forever."

"I'm sorry Emma but if you stayed here eventually your body would shut down and we would both die." I said hugging her tighter.

"I know. It's not your fault." She said kissing my cheek.

"I just don't know what I can do. There's no way in hell I can stay where I am in the real world and I'm just to weak to be a fugitive and live on my own. Those cops could come back my mom could go crazy again. There's too many things here then I can handle!" she ranted holding her head.

I thought about this for a minute. She was right. There were too many variables for it to be safe to stay were she was.

"Emma I think Zim might have a plan but there is a bit of a catch…"

**Mom P.O.V.**

When I heard Emma got in trouble and skipped school I got off of work as fast as I could and went home. On any other day I would've punished her but after what happened with Zim I knew it wouldn't help.

When I came inside the house was quiet. I found Emma Dee-Dee and Gir asleep in Emma's room. Gir woke up and put his arms over Emma in a protective stance his eyes flashing red. I walked up to them and sat down on the bed.

I couldn't believe that I had done this. I always wanted to keep my daughter safe but to the point of murder? I felt guilt start to eat away at me. I almost grabbed my phone and called the police to turn myself in.

I looked back to the robot in front of me. I picked him up and hugged him feeling tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that your friend is dead." I whispered. "I didn't know what I was thinking."

The robot's eyes went back to light blue and he hugged me back. I set him back down on the bed and nudged Emma slightly. She groaned and turned over mumbling something about Zim like she was talking to him.

"Emma? Sweetie?"

Emma opened her eyes and looked over at me. She sat up not taking her eyes off of me.

"Emma I know these last few days have been hard for you and I am fully to blame but for what it's worth" I wrapped my arms around her and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal." I pulled away from her in shock of what I heard. "You meant well even if it lead to Zim's death. We can but it all behind us and go back to our normal lives. Right?"

Her voice was shaky and didn't seem the most convincing but it didn't sound like anything that would lead to suicide. A mother can always tell.

I hugged Emma one more time and quickly pecked her forehead before getting up.

"You've had a hard day haven't you? Well I'll put this incident behind me and let you rest 'til dinner. Okay?"

Emma nodded and fell back on her bed. I left to do some cleaning up. There were still a few things that were messed up during Zim's stay. I figured it would only trouble her.

**Emma P.O.V.**

That night I snuck out of bed and went outside. It was cool and dark and I had to run back in to get my jacket.

"Emma? Can you hear me?" Zim's voice echoed through my head.

Zim had found out a way to talk to me when I was awake a couple hours earlier. Apparently he was classified as defective because his Pak didn't have its own conscious. A voice in his Pak that acted like a leash to keep irkens in line. Constantly telling them to carry out their orders and fight for the empire.

Zim merely took the place of the conscious and now I could hear him.

"Yeah. Just tell me what to do." I smiled.

I opened the shed doors and stepped inside tripping on loose wrench.

"He he. Sorry about that." Zim chuckled sheepishly.

I smiled and stood up brushing myself off. It was getting darker the farther I walked in and I almost smashed into the back wall. Luckily a flashlight came out from Zim's Pak and lit my way.

Damn he has everything in there.

I made my way to a small table in the corner where a small piece of broken alien equipment sat on the table. It was the booster from the cruiser.

The single object that started this mess.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks invader flea for reviewing and lunarcatx for saying I'm awesome again.**

**Damn I'm tired.**

**Chapter 14 Going Home**

**Zim P.O.V.**

"So you want full instructions for this stuff?"

I nodded losing my patience.

"Are you sure? I always knew you were crazy but there is a reason this stuff is never used."

"My Voot must have the greatest of upgrades!"

The screen which showed Vort prisoner 777 switched to detailed instructions for creating the most powerful booster fuel in the universe.

With this the humans wouldn't be able to see me coming. Not even that retched Dib-filth.

I had already constructed the booster. All I needed was the very recipe in my hands.

"Gir!" I yelled.

Said robot came rocketing down from the house into the lower areas of the base with a cake in his claws. I was able to duck before it hit my face and it ended up making a splattered mess on the other side of the room.

"Aww. Dat was gonna be for your birthday." He whined.

"Gir for the last time only stupid humans celebrate the day of their worthless births and even if I did it wouldn't be for another two weeks. Now I need you to help me install this booster into the Voot Cruiser while I make the fuel for it down here." I explained.

Gir wasn't listening to me. He was too busy playing with the cake mess.

"GIR!"

"Oh yaaaaaaaa…"

He grabbed the booster and ran off giggling.

I just hoped he didn't put mustard in it again.

Later I had the fuel completed and took the elevator up to the hanger. Gir was playing with some of his rubber piggies and it at least didn't look like the ship was about to explode with mashed potatoes or any other kind of Earth food.

I sighed and installed the fuel while checking Gir's placement of the booster. For once he actually did a good job installing it. At least there was something he could do right.

I hopped in my cruiser and took off for a test run. I spent a few minutes making sure my Voot was in the right condition for this. Luckily Gir hadn't messed with anything else.

I took a deep breath and activated the booster.

I was blasting through the air faster than I could have ever imagined. I must have circled the Earth multiple times before I could even blink.

I would've called a success but I soon saw the world around me chipping away like dried out paint. I thought I was losing my mind but soon the world chipped away entirely and all I could see was a blue spinning vortex that seemed to stretch forever.

I lost control of me ship and was sent hurdling forward into the unknown. I was thrown against every wall of my ship. For a split second I thought I saw Gir flying around the cruiser. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and blacked out.

…..

"Hey. Can you hear me?"

**Emma P.O.V.**

It was getting close to dawn when I finished fixing the booster. Zim had told me step by step how to and I actually didn't have much trouble understanding his instructions. I yawned from fatigue and finished placing the booster.

"Okay. Let's hope this works." I said crossing my fingers.

"Don't be ridiculous! It will work." Zim said encouragingly.

I smiled and went inside.

I needed to grab a few things from the house before we did this. I just hoped my mom wasn't awake yet.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Zim asked sounding a little worried.

"Of course I'm sure. I know it's a big choice but I feel like this is best for everyone." I replied with a smile.

I grabbed my photos, extra clothes, laptop, notebook and anything else I wanted to take and shoved them in my largest bag. I carried it and a sleepy Gir towards the door only looking back to see Dee-Dee run up to me whining.

I put my things down and kissed her little puppy face.

**Dee-Dee P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry Dee-Dee but I know this is right." Emma whispered to me.

I whimpered and tugged at her pant leg. I didn't want her to go. Emma gently shoved me off and grabbed her bag.

Gir opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"What's wrong Dee-Dee?" he asked.

I ran up and kissed him knowing I'd never see him again. Gir hugged me and Emma sat down on the floor.

"I want to take you with us Dee but I can't. You have a job to do here." She said petting me.

I tilted my head to show I was confused.

"You have to take care of Mom and make sure she can get through me leaving. I'll miss you and so will Gir obviously but you need to stay here and do your job."

I smiled and jumped up on her licking her face one more time. Emma giggled a tear rolling down her face. She hugged me and stood up.

"Be a good girl Dee-Dee."

We heard her mom beginning to get up and Emma ran out the door with her things in her hand and Gir at her heels.

I stood in the doorway watching them go.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I sat in the cockpit of the ship remembering how to fly from a few days ago. I took a deep breath and started the ship.

I slowly made my way into the sky circling the house a few times. Tears were blurring my vision as I broke the cycle and flew off into the sky.

"Emma?" Zim asked.

"You know you don't have to do this. Leaving your home and family for me. I mean-"

"Of course I do!" I cut him off. "I love you Zim and I don't want you to spend your entire life like this."

"I can't stay here either. It's the only choice we have." I added.

Two of Zim's Pak legs came out and wrapped around me to form a hug. I smiled and continued to steer the ship.

"Alright are you ready? The button for the boost should be the blue one on your right." Zim said after a minute.

I nodded and found the button. My mind was instantly filled with memories good memories of me my mom and dad Dee-Dee and all my old friends. I said a quiet goodbye before slamming my fist onto the button.

**Mom P.O.V.**

I walked into the kitchen to see Dee-Dee sitting in front of the door. What was wrong with that dog? I looked at the time and gasped. Emma was normally eating breakfast by now. What was taking that girl so long?!

I ran to her room and banged on the door.

"Emma! Get up! You're gonna be late for school!" I yelled

At this point I would normally hear a panicked rustling or a lazy grunt but today I heard nothing.

"Emma?"

Dee-Dee ran up to me putting a paw on my leg. I opened the door and I didn't see my daughter. I saw a note resting on her bed next to a piece of green rebar.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Yep kind of a short chapter but whatever. Thanks to Ao Raita and violets117 for reviewing. I just love praise! XP**

**Chapter 15 New Life**

**Emma P.O.V.**

With a bright flash of light my world was gone. I was struggling to stay conscious but I held on the best I could.

"Just hold on Emma! We're almost out!"

My head was about to explode and Gir screaming his head off was enough to give me a headache. I was blinded by another bright flash and soon found myself flying above a dimly lit city. It took me a couple seconds to get control the ship but I eventually got it steady.

I headed for the suburbs and soon I spotted Zim's base but it wasn't that hard. The lawn was a little overgrown and some of the gnomes were in desperate need of repairs. Zim plugged into the cruiser and took control. He opened the hanger and landed gently onto the platform.

"I-I can't believe I just did that! I flew an alien spaceship into another dimension!" I said letting everything that just happened finally catch up.

I felt great like I could do anything.

"Emma we need to focus! We're so close!"

I came out of my thoughts and headed down the elevator to the house.

Gir ran ahead of me and dived into the couch. He was way too happy to be home.

"Wait I need to do something first." Zim said as I was about to go into the kitchen.

A control panel appeared out of the wall and a tube from Zim's Pak snaked out and attached itself to a plug on the panel.

"Zim? What are you-"

Zim shushed me and I kept quiet. I didn't know what he was doing but a few seconds later the whole base was shaking. I couldn't keep my balance and ended up slamming up against the wall. It all stopped a few seconds later. I thought it was over so I unshielded my face only for something to fall on my head.

"Ow! Fuck." I rubbed my head in pain and saw that the object was a camera.

Must've been one of Dib's.

"Are you okay?" I heard Zim say as the tube retracted.

"Yeah. Fine. Anyways let's do this." I answered getting up on my feet and stumbling to a rising elevator kicking the camera aside in the process. Gir had cuddled up on the couch and I figured let him rest so I was on my own for now.

**Mom P.O.V.**

_'Mom_

_You were always there for me especially when I needed it most but lately there have been too many things going on for either of us to think clearly. I don't blame you for what happened with Zim and he doesn't hold that against you. But we both agree that me staying here will only be trouble for everyone. I'm going back to Zim's world to try and make things right. I'll most likely never see you again and I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person. I know you never wanted to let me go but it's time to. I promise I'll be safe. I know you didn't trust Zim at all but he really wants what's best for me. Just trust me and everything will be okay just don't worry about it. Look after Dee-Dee and take care of yourself. I love you Mom._

_Emma.'_

Emma was gone? Forever? At first I couldn't believe it. My only daughter left without saying goodbye. I'd never see her again for the rest of my life.

I stared at the paper with dried teardrop stains sprinkled on it. Dee-Dee pawed at my leg whimpering. I picked her up and cuddled her. She had always been more affectionate to Emma and almost completely ignored me because I never had time to play with her. But now it was like she was trying to make feel better. What a sweet puppy. I sighed and pet her as she licked my cheek. Being without Emma would be tough but she said she would be fine and I trusted her.

I just wish I had sooner.

**Emma P.O.V.**

Zim's base was amazing! Of course I already knew what it looked like but only from a third person perspective. I felt like a fangirl at Invadercon maybe even better!

Zim steered me through the labyrinth of labs and storage rooms until we reached a room on the lower levels which contained a control panel a data screen and a large tube filled with a bubbling odd green transparent liquid.

"This is it." Zim said. "My cloning chamber."

"So all we need to do is clone your DNA repair your Pak and we can bring you back to life?!" I asked kinda excited.

"Yep. Just that simple."

An arm from Zim's Pak reached out dangling a small tube filled with a glowing green substance in front of me. I took as Zim talked.

"I saved this vile of my pure concentrated DNA for the unfortunate day of my demise so hopefully someone could resurrect me."

"Well that's handy." I smiled as Zim's Pak legs lifted me up to the top of the tube.

I poured Zim's DNA inside and Zim's other two Pak legs worked with the controls. The room lit up with the lights of the machinery and the hums of them echoed through the room. The tube's lid slammed shut and the controls were set.

"It will take a couple days to fully develop the body so until then I have something to show you." Zim said.

He called an elevator and took me back up to the house. I finally noticed the new door on the left wall of the living room. A Pak leg opened the door which led into another room.

I couldn't believe it! It looked like an upgraded version of my bedroom! A larger T.V. a full bathroom attached to it and an art station.

"I made it for you. I hope it doesn't make you too homesick." Zim said.

"Zim…I-I love it! I can't believe you did all this for me! You're amazing!"

I wanted to hug him so badly right then. His Pak legs wrapped around me again and I could hear Zim chuckling.

"Well I couldn't have you sleep on a lumpy couch again could I?"

The two of us laughed and I sat down on my new bed with an irken print comforter.

"I figured you'd like the little irken touches here and there."

I smiled and laid back on the bed.

"I love you Zim." I sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Okay guys. If you keep giving me awesomeness cupcakes I'm gonna get all fat. But fuck it I don't care.**

**Chapter 16 Skool**

**Emma P.O.V.**

I slowly faded into consciousness as the constant beeping of my alarm clock got louder and louder. I mumbled and pulled the blankets over my head the only thing understandable being the several different curse words I used a little too often. I reached my hand out and slammed it down on the snooze button.

With the room now silent I turned over and gazed up at my new violet ceiling. I felt something lunge into my stomach and heard a high pitched giggle. I looked over and saw Gir staring down at me. I smiled and reluctantly sat up yawning.

"Morning Gir. Why are you up so early?" I asked.

The sun wasn't even beginning to rise yet. Gir only ignored my question and started playing with my nail polish that was still sitting in my bag.

"I actually made sure he got you up on time." Zim answered for him.

I remembered we called the Skool yesterday to say I was going to start going there today and I was running a little late. I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower put on my most normal outfit (other than my jacket) and brushed my hair and teeth on my way to the kitchen. I made sure Gir didn't put anything weird in the food and ate it hoping that I wouldn't get sick. I had some time left so I went down to check on Zim's body.

I was impressed. The DNA I poured in there a little over 26 hours ago had already grown to the size of a smeet. Tubes were connected to it's back and according to Zim it only needed two more days maximum to grow and mature to how his body used to be. Which was 4ft 8in and 160 years old or about 16 on Earth cause of that weird time thingy.

Making sure everything was in place I grabbed my notebook, phone, earbuds, lunch, wallet, and some fake grey backpack straps I made the other night and headed out the door.

I slipped the straps over my shoulders and Zim's Pak held them in place. I slipped my earbuds in plugged them into my phone and turned on my Brony playlist while Zim acted like my GPS guiding me to Skool in the now brighter atmosphere since the sun was coming up.

I was humming to The Living Tombstone's remix of Discord about a block away from the school when I heard someone next to me.

"HEY!"

I pulled my earbuds out with a pop and saw a certain big-headed human walking beside me.

"Sorry did you need something?" I asked not really wanting to talk to him.

Sure Dib was a big part of the show but I'm more of a Zim kinda gal if you couldn't already tell. I always just found him too spazzy for lack of a better term. And before any of you mention the Germs episode Zim didn't spaz he was just scared shitless.

"Well you didn't respond to that truck coming towards you and I just wanted to know it you were alright." Dib said seeming a little nervous.

I gave him a weird look and turned my head and sure enough I saw a huge flaming car crash just down the street.

"Thinking about it I do remember a truck coming near me while I was crossing and an explosion behind me. Sorry I get kinda lost in my music sometimes. I'm fine by the way." I said beginning to walk away.

"Wait I couldn't help but notice that backpack of yours." He continued catching up to me.

Well I was fucked. It wasn't as bad as when the annoying idiots would bug me at my old schools but it was pretty damn close.

"Uh yeah what about it?"

Dib didn't respond. He started scanning me with some weird device he had in his bag. He gasped at what he saw on the screen. I actually wish I had a camera so I could make an anti ZaDr related meme out of that. God I hated that pairing.

"Ok…you are creepy and I'm just gonna go." I slinked away almost tripping over a toppled garbage can in the process.

"Smooth Emma. Smooth." I thought sarcastically.

When I was far away enough I broke into a full sprint into Skool.

"Why were you talking to him?!" Zim asked once I was away from him.

"First off he talked to me and second he's going to get suspicious of me sooner or later if he sees me hanging out with you or he gets another spy camera in your base." I explained.

Zim shut up for a while and I headed for my new classroom.

Yesterday when I called all they asked me was my name and age and said I would be "shoved in" with Ms. Bitters's class. I was excited but also a little worried.

With Zim not in class there was the off chance that I would be put in Zim's seat and when he came back I would be put in the underground class. But I worried too much.

I followed one of the background kids from Zim's class and made it in just before the bell rang. I gazed around the classroom. None of the kids even noticed I was standing there. Only Dib was staring at me oddly. That's a new record for me.

I felt a dark aura behind me and a cold claw-like hand rested on my head.

"Class this is your new student Emma." The raspy voice of Ms. Bitters rang through my ears.

I waved shyly to the class while trying not to show fear. But I felt a chill crawling up my spine and I was shaking like crazy. That old bitch was scary.

"You can sit in one of the blank seats I don't really care." She said as she slithered back to her desk.

I scanned the room finding Zim and Tak's seats were the only ones unoccupied.

As much as I hated sitting by Dib and just hated Tak in general I chose her seat so Zim would have his classic spot.

"Thank you." Zim whispered.

I smiled and opened my notebook not really paying attention to the lesson. I listened in to hear a couple gory details on whatever she was talking about smiled putting the image through my head and went back to drawing. Then repeated the process.

I was a disturbing little child.

Dib kept peeking over at me and eventually it got annoying. I turned to a blank page in my notebook and wrote down a message for Zim since it would be kinda weird to talk out loud to him in class and it would only catch Dib's eye even more.

I wrote 'Zim. Can I mess with the Dib-monkey for a little bit?'

Zim laughed and eventually spoke again. "Sure. Go nuts. Just don't give anything away"

I beamed and went to another page.

The next time Dib looked over he was staring at my paper with the funniest look on his face.

He was staring at a page filled with irken symbols, irken writing (that I learned on the internet), and little irken doodles. Mostly burning planets, irken soldiers, and I was even practicing my skills at drawing The Almighty Tallests Red and Purple.

I looked up at Dib with my best evil smirk and his face went pale. In my head I could hear Zim laughing his ass off. The bell rang for lunch and I stood up grabbing my notebook and followed the other kids glaring back at Dib one more time.

"This is why you are Zim's love pig." Zim said finally catching his breath.

I smiled and blushed at the compliment.

**Dib P.O.V.**

Who was that girl? Why did she know about an alien society? And why did she have a Pak?!

I would of course assume that she was irken but when I spotted the Pak this morning I scanned her and she came up 100% human! I didn't know how this was possible!

Could Zim be controlling that girl? Using her as a brainwashed slave perhaps? Maybe that's why he had disappeared for so long?

I had so many questions in my head a hardly even noticed the class leaving for lunch. I walked in with the others and stood in line to get my lunch.

I saw that Emma girl sitting a little to the left of where Zim always sat at the center table. She had a ham sandwich fruit snacks and a can of lemonade in a brown paper bag and ate it like any normal human but I could tell she was far from normal.

I grabbed my things and sat down on the other side of the room with my younger sister Gaz.

"You see that new girl over there Gaz? There's something very wrong about her and I'm gonna find out what."

Gaz growled and responded in her normal cruel voice. "I don't see why I should care that you have a stupid girlfriend Dib. It only means you'll have someone else to come over uninvited bother me with a rage-inducing voice and keep me from finishing this game."

"G-Gaz! She's not my girlfriend!" I corrected embarrassed.

"Now that makes more sense." She commented.

"She's up to something evil. I know it." I said to myself glaring at her.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I could tell that Dib knew that I didn't belong here and I didn't really care. I wouldn't make the same mistakes Zim made as far as letting info slip out and into his dirty little hands. I had a feeling Dib would try to stalk me on my way home so sense I needed to get some stuff anyways I headed into the city after Skool. I spotted Dib hiding in trees, garbage cans and alleyways multiple times but I acted like I didn't.

"What are you doing Emma? You're seeing the Dib-worm too right?" Zim asked.

"Yeah but I need to get a few things and I don't have time to rat him out. Besides I think I can lose him." I whispered into my phone to make it seem like I was talking to someone on the other line.

"What do you need to get then?"

"Just some human stuff and some Chinese food for dinner."

I made my way through the city and got what I needed. Walking to the check-out counter of the dollar store I spotted a small sliver shiny locket similar to the one I wore but it was a plain circle rather than a heart and obviously didn't have pictures of Zim and my old friend Debbie inside. I checked the price and bought it while Zim was distracted by something.

I zigzagged through the streets with my bags in tow and when I was a few blocks from the base I was confident I had lost Dib. I panted when I came through the door and sat down on the couch.

"What'd you get me?" Gir squeaked digging through the bags.

I smiled and took the bag from the Chinese place out. Luckily the base had a few bowls and silverware. I prepared a bowl for Gir and some for myself leaving the extras in the fridge. I sat back down with Gir who ended up spilling some of his food on himself and slurped on my Lo Main noodles while watching whatever was on T.V.

"Emma! I just got a signal from the cloning tube. It's almost ready." Zim said.

I almost choked on my food and ran for the rising elevator.

What didn't know was I didn't entirely lose that little stalker of a human.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks to TakTheIrken and violets117 for all the follows and favs and Invader Cass and Guest for reviewing**

**THIS MUSIC SOUNDS LIKE UNICORN BARF!**

**Chapter 17 Together At Last**

**Dib P.O.V.**

I lost her. She must've known I was following her and gotten away.

I went home sulking in defeat. That could've been my only chance to find out where she lived! If I didn't know that I didn't know for sure who or what she was and I'm not exposing her without solid proof. Then I'd really be crazy.

I went up to my room to change my clothes. Hiding in trash cans don't give them the best scent. I did my daily spy cam check and found one of them was broken.

"Damn! That thing was expensive! I just hope Zim doesn't find it." I said.

I checked the others and everything seemed normal until I heard it.

"It's done already! I can't believe it you'll finally be alive again!" Emma said to no one skipping past one of the cameras I had planted deeper into Zim's base.

"How…HOW DID SHE GET IN THERE?!" I screamed.

"DIB! SHUT UP!" I heard Gaz yell from her room.

I kept my mouth shut as I grabbed my gear that I used for sneaking into Zim's base and ran out the door. Whatever she was doing I had to stop her before she doomed the world.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I ran down the hallways exploding with anticipation. I was gonna get my Zimmy back! I reached the room and saw what I hoped I would. A full grown Zim sitting in the tank. Next to it was a neatly folded pair of Zim's clothes from when he stayed at my house. Zim plugged into the controls again and an odd tube dropped from the ceiling and the tank holding Zim's new body began to bubble.

"The tube will open as soon as my Pak is repaired. Just place it on that cable and then all the changes I made for it to fit you will be fixed and make it safe for me to use again." Zim explained.

I listened carefully to what Zim had to say and took a deep breath. It was do or die. Literally.

The Pak detached and I was able to grab it just before it hit the ground. I placed it on the cable and it was lifted high into the ceiling to be repaired. I thought everything was going smoothly until I heard footsteps just outside the room.

"Hello Dib." I said coldly without turning around.

Dib gasped and backed up slightly. I turned around and glared at him.

"I don't know what you're up to Emma but you won't get away with it. I'm here to stop you." He said trying way too hard to sound like a hero.

"I had a small feeling this would happen. Well better now than later I guess." I said with a smirk.

Dib growled holding out his alien sleep cuffs. I laughed feeling my more evil side taking over. It was really the dark atmosphere.

"You know those won't work yet you're trying anyways? I guess Zim was right you people are idiots. I'm human and those only knock out aliens" I sneered.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I modified these to put anyone unconscious."

Now I was actually worried. But I survived getting shot in the spine I can take this little fucker.

"You know I was just going to let you walk out of here with a warning but since you obviously want to fight I'll make sure you get exactly what you asked for." I growled pulling out my emergency super sharp pocket knife.

I really only carried it around just in case an argument with someone got out of hand.

Dib charged me but I ducked out of the way. I pulled his arm behind his back and threw him against the wall. He broke free and grabbed my hood. I bit his hand (which STILL tasted a little like bologna) and he tackled me to the ground.

I heard a beeping sound that indicated that Zim's Pak was done and I saw the tank starting to drain. I blindly sliced at Dib and heard a wail of pain. I shoved him off and grabbed the Pak running to Zim's body that was now lying on the ground in a puddle.

I felt something grab my ankles and I fell to the ground. My jaw hit the metal floor and I felt the taste of blood filling my mouth. I swallowed it and tried to crawl to Zim but Dib who now had a long bleeding cut across his cheek kept a strong grip and started to drag me away. My nails were wearing down and the skin from my fingers was tearing off.

It was no use. It was all over. I'm sorry Zim.

"MARY!"

Gir was still covered in the grease from the Chinese food he spilled on himself and he smashed right into Dib's side making him let go of me. My legs hit the floor hard but I made it to Zim and shoved the Pak on.

"Beginning Pak startup." A computerized voice spoke.

Wires from the ceiling surrounded Zim and he glowed with electricity pumping through him. It stopped a second later and Zim groaned lightly. Dib was finally able to pry Gir off of him and stared at us in awe. Zim's eyes opened and he looked up at me.

"E-Emma…" he said quietly.

I smiled with tears in my eyes and pulled him up on his knees so I could hug him.

"Computer…throw out the Dib-pig in the most painful way possible." I heard him say.

I didn't see it but we could both hear Dib screaming for almost five minutes. All that was left where he was previously standing was a pair of handcuffs.

**Zim P.O.V.**

Just knowing Dib was in that much pain was extremely satisfying.

I looked into Emma's tear-filled sparkling amber eyes and gently put my hand on her soft cheek. She lunged into me hugging me tight. I held her and didn't even care that my shoulder was burning from her tears.

I brushed the hair from her eyes and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I didn't let go of her mainly because her body heat was the only thing keeping me warm in the cold room.

Emma helped me up on my feet and handed me my clothes. I decided to stop wearing my uniform. I didn't consider myself an invader anymore. I barely considered myself an irken. Irkens didn't love. Irkens didn't cry. Irkens didn't have any of these emotions but I did and I was proud of it. Without them I wouldn't have known Emma on the level I knew her now and she would still be alone thinking her only friend was a fictional cartoon character.

"M-Master?" I heard Gir's voice behind me as I pulled on my new black tennis shoes.

I turned and faced Gir with a smile. He ran up and jumped in my arms hugging me until I could hardly breathe and for the first time I hugged him back.

Gir had always been at my side and I had given him a lot less respect than he deserved. Sure he could be a handful and a bit of a pest at times but he was my robot…no…my… friend.

"Master?" he squeaked in between cries.

"You don't need to call me that anymore Gir." I spoke softly. "I'm not your master anymore. You can just call me Zim."

"Z-Zim?" he asked.

I looked down at him and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I missed you." He said quietly burying his head into my chest.

I smiled. He was covered in grease but I didn't care. I never told him but I kind of missed him too.

Emma smiled at us wiping her tears onto her sleeve. I put an arm around her and pecked her cheek.

"Elevator take us up to the house."

I sat on the couch eating some leftover Chinese food with Gir in my lap and Emma at my side. I had never smiled for this long in my life. Emma's arms were wrapped around mine and she constantly kept stealing little things out of my bowl but I let her.

I had always felt there was something missing in my life. I had thought destruction would fill the void but who knew it would only take one human to do it?

Emma suddenly got up from the couch and ran to her room. She came back with a small black box tied together with a red ribbon.

"I almost forgot Gir said today was your birthday." Emma smiled handing the box to me.

I hesitantly opened it and found a small shiny metal circle held from a chain. I picked it up and moved it around in my hand.

"Look inside!" Gir squealed.

I opened the silver charm up and inside were two pictures. One of me and the other was Emma holding Gir in her arms. I stared at them for a long time. I smiled and almost felt a tear coming to my eye. Emma smiled too and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday Zim."

I hugged her back and she kissed me.

It was a nice present but nothing could top my greatest gift.

The young human girl that changed my life and my heart.

**The End**

**AN: PLEASE READ THIS ONE! I'm posting the Epilogue in a day or two and I want to know what I should do to fill that gap between my bigger stories. Here are some choices…**

**1. A collection of Two Worlds one-shots, Zim x Emma fluffs and/or regular I.Z. one-shots**

**2. A random online chatroom series**

**3. A random dareshow series (I know there are way too many of those)**

**4. Any suggestions you guys have (I can't think of any more :P)**

**Let me know what you guys think I should do via review or P.M. ASAP cause I'll do whatever you guys think I should do so try to have some input. There are some full story ideas twisting around in my brain but that is for another time.**

**Until then farewell and please help me decide what to do :)**

**P.S. I am so sorry that it's over but like I said there will be more good stories to come. Just bare with me.**


	18. Epilogue

**AN: Thank you everyone who supported me and this story. I woke up this morning with 15 fanfiction emails! 15! Anyways you guys are awesome!**

**Thanks to Ao Raita, violets117, invaderzimdibfan, cooltreeko, and Devilish-Princess for following and favoring.**

**Epilogue**

**Emma**

Living with Zim has changed everything. I have a caring family a nice house and even some new friends named Sam and Kim. They are a lot of fun to hang out with. I am still picked on by some of the popular kids at school and Dib has sworn vengeance on me Zim and Gir but when those kids get in my way I can just remove their vital organs for a day or two as a punishment. I am fucking brutal but oh well.

I've been showing Zim and Gir some normal human things and Zim's reactions to some of this stuff is hilarious. Maybe I'll tell you guys about it some other time. Sometimes it is hard work cleaning up some of those boy's messes but it can be kinda funny at times. I'm working on getting a weekend job to get some extra spending money and Zim is too.

I finally have a life I'm proud to live. I left all my past sorrows at the rip between our two worlds.

**Zim**

Emma has completely changed me and I'll never be the same Zim I was before. I've been taking part in more human activities with Emma and Gir and some of them have been quite enjoyable. I don't have time to go through them in detail but maybe another time.

I don't have much time for evil scheming anymore but on occasion I do try to blow Dib's house up with little success. Of course Dib and I still have a strong rivalry but it's been deteriorating over time. Our fighting started because I wanted to rule the world but now I don't have much of an interest.

I told Red and Purple the same thing and naturally they were shocked but I could tell underneath as soon as I cut the transmission they were celebrating. I didn't care mainly because I no longer served them. I served no one!

Emma is my only concern now. I'll probably never go back to Irk and I was happy with that. I was fine with living peacefully among humans as long as Emma and I never break apart I'm happy.

**Gir**

I'M SO HAPPY! Mast-I mean Zim and Emmy are happy too. EVERYBODY'S HAPPY! Except for Mary. He's not as happy.

We've been having so much fun my head wants to explode but I don't let it. I still miss Dee-Dee but I know she's okay. Oh the scary monkey show is on! I need chicken!

ZAER FOREVER!

**Mom**

Emma's been gone for months. I'm starting to get over it but it can be hard sometimes. Dee-Dee has certainly helped. She's given me something to smile at in my lonely world. It really miss you Emma. I doesn't matter whether you come back or not but I still want to know you're okay.

I love you and I'm sorry.

**Dib**

I really don't know what to make of this. Zim's stopped trying to take over the world but he's tried to blow me up 5 times so far this month and I'm still recovering from what he did to me last time he threw me out. I know you're wondering what happened with that but you really don't want to know. Trust me.

I'm not really trying to expose Zim anymore mainly because he's actually acting normal. I still hate him more than anything so don't get any ideas. But he's been talking more like a human learning more basic terms and just the fact that he has a more or less NORMAL GIRLFRIEND is enough to make this a fight I can never win.

I'm still suspicious about Emma though. I know she doesn't belong here but I can't put my finger on it. And somehow she knows a lot about me like about my haunted gummy bear collection was eaten by my sister when I gave her the sense of the Shadowhog and about the ninja ghost that cursed my toilet. I'll find out someday.

**Dee-Dee**

I stand by the door every day. I know Emma's probably never coming back but I wait for her anyways. I haven't quit my job though. Mom is getting better but we both miss her. Please come back Emma. Gir.

Please.

**AN: Well we're done here and the results are in! As my fillers until I can get a good story in the works I will be writing**

***drumroll***

**ONE-SHOTS! (3 votes)**

**I was hoping this would win! I'll do all kind of one-shots (I.Z., Two Worlds, ZaEr, and maybe some other shows) but it might take a while for me to get going on those so in the meantime (because it ended up in second place with 2 votes) I will be doing a dareshow!**

**I will post that soonish so don't forget to send in some stuff for that.**

**See ya everybody!**

**-I.R.D.**


End file.
